The Rise of the Krazoa's
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: After 'dieing' in the underground, Lucy expected to go to Heaven or hell, but instead, she was warped to the Walled city Krazoa shrine. at the age of 10, she goes to south Africa to make friends. full summary inside, some chapters maybe be themed this is a triple crossover, it's undertale, Star Fox Adventures and Harry Potter all in one you have been warned!cover photo is sisters
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of the Krazoa

 **Summary: after 'dying' in the underground, instead of going to heaven, or hell like she assumed would happen, 5-year-old Lucy Riddle appears in the Walled City krazoa Shrine, discovering her heritage and fate, at the age of 12, she goes to south Africa, to make friends, while still doing her Krazoa training. 6 years later, her Krazoa guide, Rover, discovers she has the soul of Asriel as well as her own, now she must find Flowey before he cause's too much Mayhem, and free the citizens of the Underground. But how did the other soul get in Lucy? Did somewhere along the way she have her memory's wiped?**

 **Chapter 1, Is this Hell or Heaven?**

 **I'm back! I was able to write and put this one up before the one I was going to put up, but that one will be up soon! This is a triple cross over, it's Harry Potter, Undertale and Star Fox Adventures crossed over. Don't like, don't read, at the moment I don't have a pairing for Lucy, but if you have any ideas, please tell me, I might be able to use them, if I don't, well sorry! And don't suggest Asriel! I cannot do that. Photo belongs to my sister, i just edited it so that you would have no idea what it is. This might be a bit late for some people but this story contains Spoilers for Undertale OK? Sorry to anyone who was cursing me for not saying that earlier. Ratings MIGHT go up, and is this story rated right and in the right category(s)?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter, Undertale, or Star Fox Adventures. JK Rowling owns Harry potter, Toby Fox owns Undertale, and Rare Nintendo owns Star Fox Adventures. slight edit on the 16 of 11 in year 2016**

"You won't catch me Rover!" said a bird who looked like a Pterodactyl.

Rover, who was a ghost with a long beard, and had no body, said "I would not bet on it Rowena!"

The bird which must have been Rowena, stopped suddenly, Rover bumped into her, and said "I got you! But If you don't want to be caught, don't stop!"  
"Rover look! Is that a human?" asked Rowena, sort of pointing towards a girl with dark red hair, and was wearing an odd-looking dress. She was lying on the floor.

Rover said "I believe so"

He felt something pull him towards the girl, Rowena said as he went closer "Rover! Be careful! You don't know how she will react if she wakes up suddenly! You know, you being a ghost and all of that!"  
But he kept going closer, then the two of them saw a string appear in front of them.

He said "She's a Krazoa! And I'm her guide!"  
"Really? Look! She's waking up now!" said Rowena.  
Lucy felt her mind awaken slowly, she could hear talking near her, she opened her eyes, and saw that the two people were actually a ghost and a bird, she asked them "Were, am I? Is this Hell or Heaven?"

"Neither human, this is the Walled City Krazoa shrine, we are in the world of living. You're a Krazoa, otherwise you would not be here. I'm Rowena" said Rowena, Rowena noticed that the girl had baby blue eyes.

Lucy started crying, she said "But I was supposed to die! That's why I ate those buttercups! Does that mean my soul won't be of use? I had no idea that I was a Krazoa, what are they?"  
"It's an ancient tribe, which only a few people who are Krazoa's are alive at the moment, but there's a Prophecy which states, that about now, the Krazoa tribe, will rise to its formal glory. What are you talking about? I mean, what was your soul and stuff? I'm your Krazoa guide, which means you can talk to spirits through me, you talk to the spirits, and I translate what they say. We will teach you all about Krazoa's, Rowena will be your bird, she will fly you anywhere, which is really handy for a Krazoa. I'm Rover by the way, what's your name?" said Rover.

Lucy said "I'm Lucy Riddell, thank you Rover and Rowena! I'll tell you what happened before I came here. I grow up at my Parents, till I was 4, then I was chased by some bullies, they chased me up a mountain and I fell down a hole. I was badly injured by the fall, I called for help, a little goat like boy found me, he took me to his parents, they healed me, and let me lived with them, I became their second child. The boy was called Asriel, his parents were called Toriel, and Asgore. Asriel and I were close, this place I was at, is the underground were the monsters were sent, Asriels parents were the King and Queen of the Underworld. There's a barrier stopping them from leaving. I was there for about a year. Asriel and I devised a plan, I was to die, and he would take my soul, then kill six other humans, then break the barrier, to free the monsters. But when I died, I ended up here."

"Wow you have been though a lot. But I'll warn you, Rover might start ranting, about monsters being trapped in the Underground" said Rowena.

Rover said glaring at Rowena "I won't rant! Come Lucy, I'll show you where you will sleep"

He led her to a bedroom, and said "You will be this shrine's guardian, so, this is your bedroom, bathroom is through there, and there are clothes in the closet"  
"Thanks guys! We will have a blast together!" said Lucy. They showed her the rest of the shrine, then they had dinner, then went to bed.

 **Me: what do you think? Whatever you say I'll keep going, review!**

 **Edited 31/12/16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: after 'dying' in the underground, instead of going to heaven, or hell like she assumed would happen, 5-year-old Lucy Riddle appears in the Walled City krazoa Shrine, discovering her heritage and fate, at the age of 12, she goes to south Africa, to make friends, while still doing her Krazoa training. 6 years later, her Krazoa guide, Rover, discovers she has the soul of Asriel as well as her own, now she must find Flowey before he cause's too much Mayhem, and free the citizens of the Underground. But how did the other soul get in Lucy? Did somewhere along the way she have her memory's wiped?**

 **Warnings: nothing i can think of**

 **CHAPTER 2, LEARNING TO BECOME A KRAZOA.**

 **Me: I do not own Undertale, Harry Potter or Star Fox Adventures. Edited slightly on the 10/11/16**

The next morning after eating, Rover and Rowena took Lucy outside to the Walled City, when they reached outside, Lucy stood with her mouth open at the view, she said "Wow, that view is incredible!"  
"Yep. Now Lucy, this morning, we will show you your duty as Walled City Guardian, and this afternoon, is a history lesson. I forgot to tell you yesterday, that the reason when you poisoned yourself, you did not pass on, is because Krazoa's are immortal, as long as the important, well the body full stop is intact, your soul will still stay. If you are missing a limb or two but anymore then that it won't, eyes, ears, even if your missing those your spirit will not leave" said Rover.

Lucy asked "What does Immortal mean? And what does limb mean?"  
"Immortal means you cannot die, but Rover did not mention, this is not including ending the world, all of the other stuff is disregarded for a Krazoa, because when Krazoa's when they are born, are set a time to live until, when their time is up, then they live until, let's say you jump off a cliff and don't get help in 24 hours, or you can drown, you go, you die" But then Rover talked over Rowena "Well alright Row, but it's useful stuff to know. Limbs are well what your arms and legs are. Come Lucy, let's show you around!"

They led her down the stairs of the thing they were on, Lucy thought it was shaped like a pyramid. She saw as they went down that this place was all about the sun and moon, one side of the whole place had the moon, the other side had the sun, the place the pyramid was on, had a river going around it, there were four bridges going off the island, one went to a sun temple, one went off to a moon temple, one went to the visitor's entrance, one went to the back blocks of the city.

Rover and Rowena showed her the whole place! then before lunch, they took her into the basement of the pyramid, there were three Triceratops tops down there, wearing fancy stuff, Rover said to them "Hi, this is the new guardian, Lucy Riddell, Lucy, this is the queen Earthwalker, Mira, King Earthwalker, William, and the Prince Earthwalker, Tricky"

"Hi your royal Majesty's" said Lucy.

The queen Mira said "Hello Lucy, no need for such formality. I look forward to working with you"

"As do I. nice to see you Rowena, and Rover" said King William.

Prince Tricky said "If you ever want to play Lucy, I'd be happy to play!"  
"I'll remember that Tricky"  
Rowena said "Well anyway, we'd better go, see you guys later!"  
"Yes, see you soon!" Said Queen Mira.

Lucy said "Nice meeting you! Good bye!"  
"Bye! Come again soon!" Said Prince Tricky.

King William said "Nice to meet you Lucy, see you some other time!"

"Bye you guys, we will come tomorrow or the day after for something!" Said Rover.

Rover, Rowena and Lucy went back up top to eat a late lunch.

After lunch, Rover and Rowena led Lucy into a classroom, Rover said "Now Lucy, is there anything you want to hear about?"

"What about the Prophecy?" Suggested Lucy, Rowena agreed that it was a good idea.

Rover said "Right, it was made by Faunaty Fauna, and finished by a Krazoa, called Percival Winton. Do you know about Faunaty Fauna? (Lucy shook her head) Well Faunaty is now a Goddess, but before then, she was born to the first Fauna Mouth Goddess, Judy Fauna. Faunaty went through 9 husbands, she was a famous seer, that means she can see the future, and tell Prophecy's. Anyway, Faunaty knew that non-Magic folk, would kill her people, because they can speak the language of Animals, so she sacrificed herself for her people, which meant non-Magic folk and magic folk alike cannot lay a finger on them. This Prophecy, goes like this, When the Karzoa Tribe falls, 20 thousand years later it shall rise once more, led by the Prince, followed by the Riddle, then the tribe will be well on its way to returning. But, the Riddle will become corrupt, and try to end the world, the only way to stop the Riddle, is to show her that you care, and beat her at her own game. That's all, I believe that what it means by the Riddle, is your last name, I'm not sure who the prince is, I might ask Hans next time I go to the palace, don't worry, you'll get to go there soon Lucy.

Now Lucy, the first Krazoa was Hans, Hans Oloff, that was his name, he built Krazoa Palace, and all the Krazoa shrines, he also was Faunaty's first husband. Now Krazoa Palace is built in the worlds orbit, it's got all kinds of spells on It, to make sure it stays there, even if the planet get's wiped out by a meteor. Now Lucy, do you want to know about anything before I end the lesson?" asked Rover.

Lucy said "What about yourself? What was your part in the tribe?"

"Well, I was born Rover Hero. I lived for 300 years, I was a prayer, which means I prayed to the gods and was in charge of evening and morning song. I fell out of Krazoa place to meet my death, and fell into the Walled City, the reason I fell, is because I was flying on my bird, and I slipped.

Now Lucy, Rowena, lesson ended, Rowena can you and Lucy do something while I pack up?" said Rover. Rowena nodded, she led Lucy to the entrance to the shrine, they raced up and down the stairs. but one trip, Lucy fell over, and wracked her head

Rowena called "Rover! Lucy has wracked her head! Come Quickly!"

Rover rushed up, then he said "I'll wake her up by entering her mind"

"How will you do that?" asked Rowena.

Rover said "Telepathy"

He concentrated for about half an hour, then Lucy began to wake up, Rowena asked "Lus, are you all right?"

"I'm fine guys, thanks for worrying"  
"I'm glad you're OK Lucy. Come Lucy, Rowena, let's eat dinner!" said Rover.

The three of them then went to dinner. The next day Rowena had drawn up a week plan, for Mondays, she did flying on Rowena, Talking with the King and Queen, Wards and maths. For Tuesday, running, history, sword play, meditating and gardening. Wednesday, flying on Rowena, swimming, fishing, magic, and Healing. For Friday, Magic, language, Ancient runes, other sorts of magic, things to do with magic and archery. On the week end, they did more archery and sword play, plus learn a musical instrument, other than that, and doing homework, they left Lucy to her own devices, which Lucy was grateful for.

 **Me: done what do you think? Now why I made Lucy wack her head is part of the plot, in the next chapter OR the one after that, you'll find out the reason if you haven't worked it out, Thanks for reading! also, do the King and Queen Earthwalker's have actual names? i couldn't find one for either of them, so i made them up.**

 **edited 31/12/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Growing up.**

 **Hi again! I do Not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I DO NOT OWN Undertale, Toby fox owns that. I DO NOT OWN Star Fox Adventures, Rare games and Nintendo owns that.**

Lucy's days were quite busy, she did all of her week plan, every week. As time went on, Lucy grew, and her hair became lighter, and curly. On her tenth birthday, before she got up, Rowena said Rover "Something's wrong. For the first week, she talked about her past every day, but she has not said anything about it since."  
"When you and Lucy go to South Africa day school tomorrow, I'll visit Hans, but I'll do a report first" said Rover. Then he said "Now Rowena, shall we wake her up?"  
Rowena nodded, the two of them creeped to Lucy's room, and pounced her while still asleep, Lucy let out a high-pitched squeal, and said "Rover! Rowena!"  
"Happy Birthday Lucy!" said Rover and Rowena. Rowena said once seeing Lucy was awake "Hurry up and get dressed, we have a whole day planned out!"  
"Right, right, Rover, how many Krazoa's are there in the world at the moment?" Asked Lucy. Rover said "222, but where we are going today, I think we might find another one or two"

"Wow, that's a lot" said Lucy. Rowena and Rover left the room, leaving Lucy to get ready, once Lucy was ready, she came out into the Kitchen, Rowena said "Right, today, right after breaky, we will tell the King and queen were we going. Today, we have booked you into day school three times a week, the teach magic and things like maths, but mostly it's fun stuff."  
"Sounds great" said Lucy. After they ate, they left, they went to the basement, and they told the King and Queen their movements, then Lucy hopped onto Rowena, they flew over the wall around the city, now they fly over the sea, Lucy loved flying on Rowena, when the shore came into sight, Lucy said "It's beautiful! I can't right to play there!"

They landed, Rover led the Lucy and Rowena to school, a dark-skinned lady came up and said "Are you Lucy Riddell?"  
"Yes, she is" Said Rowena. The Lady said "I'm Bella, come. CLASS! (she led them to a group of children, when she called them, they perked up) This is Lucy Riddell, treat her well"

She led Lucy to the group, then she gave the kids tasks, they were treasure hunting, Lucy was paired up with two other girls, the dark-skinned one, had hazel eyes, she said "Hi! I'm Hibiscus Karter. Your Lucy Riddle correct?"  
"Yes, but you say my last name like this, Riddell, Rid-al. Ok?" asked/said Lucy. Hibiscus said "Right"

The lighter-skinned girl, had jet black hair, with emerald eyes, said "That's a weird last name, I'm Jayda Hockens. Let's get this treasure!"

They all marched around, as they entered the town, Jayda asked "Were do you live Lucy?"  
"The Walled City, I'm the Guardian of the City. But I'm here to make friends" said Lucy. Hibiscus said "I live in the village, come on, I have an idea for good idea where some treasure is"

Jayda said "I live a couple of towns away"

Because of them chatting, they did not get much treasure, they did a few other activities throughout the morning, in the lunch break, Lucy ate a quick lunch, then her, Rover and Rowena went into the town, when they passed a girl with curly black hair, and black eyes, Rover suddenly said "Willow! Hi! Lucy, this is Willow, her spirit guide, Lani, and her bird, Jasmine. Willow, this is Lucy Riddell, and her bird Rowena"  
"Hi Willow" said Lucy. Willow said "Hi, I have to rush, but I'll see you later!"  
They said their goodbyes, then Lucy returned to the school, they rest of the day passed without incident.

Time went on, Lucy did not mention her past once. She, Jayda and Hibiscus became great pals, her planner changed because of going to fun school or day school whatever you want to call it, three time's a week, so the weeks changed a lot. Rover asked Hans about Lucy not talking about her past, he said to wait then ask about it, if she does not remember come back to him. One day, Rover asked Lucy "Now Lucy, what was the names of your parents?"

"I don't remember" said Lucy. Rover knew what their names were, Kylie and Antony were their names. He said "Right Rowena, and Lucy, I just remembered that Hans wanted to ask me something today, so I better go to the palace"

"OK" Both females said. Secretly Rover had done a full body scan of Lucy, and turned into a report, when he arrived at Krazoa Palace, he found Willow who said "Hi Rover, I did not know you were coming today"  
"No I wasn't, but Lucy can't remember her parents' names, which she could before, so I'm asking Hans about it, where is he?"  
"He's right here" said Hans from right behind Rover, which gave Rover a fright. Rover said "Hans! Don't do that! Anyway, Lucy can't remember her parent's names, she could three months ago, here's a report"

Rover handed the Report to Hans, he looked at it, Hans said "She has lost her past memories, it started to happen when she hit her head on her first day at the shrine, that caused it all, mainly due to her going through more than the brain can cope with so young. The only way to restore the memories is to see someone from her past, like Asriel, that will restore them all, not one would not come back. Her adoptive brother is the key to it all. Wait a little longer, before telling her, Lucy's 13 at the moment, that's too young for her to know this."

"thanks Hans, I'll remember that" said Rover, he said good day to them all, then went back to the shrine, were Rowena and Lucy were cooking dinner, shortly when after he returned, they ate the dinner.

They Discovered that Jayda was a Krazoa, she comes to the walled city two times a week to learn about the Krazoa's, they discovered another girl was a Krazoa too! Daniella Stevens. Lucy liked her, but Jayda and Hibiscus did not trust her, they tried to get Lucy away from her, this is one time they got Lucy away from Daniella. Lucy said "What was that for?"  
"We don't trust Daniella, she is only pretending to be nice, I bet you anything that as soon as Rover finish's teaching her about the Krazoa's, she'll try to kill us" said Hibiscus. Daniella saw them over here, she came up and asked "Hi again! Lucy when does Rover want me to come next?"  
"Tuesday, if you can" said Lucy.

Daniella Replied "That's fine, I'll see you then!"

"See, if she was not a villain, she would have not seen us over here" Said Hibiscus, Lucy sighed in defeat.

Daniella came two times a week for Krazoa lessons, her spirit was called Violet. Jayda's Spirit was called Zero. Much to Jayda's displeasure, Zero was a boy.

As Lucy got older, she got more things to do, to protect the City. She played with Tricky once or twice a week.

Rover started to teach, Jayda, Hibiscus and Daniella magic, which Lucy was excited about, she could have fun with magic with her friends! On her 16 birthday, she had a coronation, to become the City's guardian, Bella, Jayda, Hibiscus and Daniella all came to watch.

A year later, Lucy and Rover were walking towards the ramp, so they could walk back up to the top, they heard Tricky cry, "Fox!"  
then he went charging across the lawn, Tricky crying this so suddenly gave Lucy a big fright, Tricky went charging towards a light-yellow Fox, wearing a green jump suit of sorts, a red scarf, long grey boots and a white vest which had on the front and back 'Team Star Fox' Tricky mowed poor Fox down, which then Tricky said "Sorry Fox! But I was so excited to see you!"

"That's OK Tricky, it's been too long, which is my fault" said Fox. He got up and dusted himself off, he looked around and said when he saw Rover "What's that Krazoa spirit doing here?"  
"Oh, he lives here, come I'll introduce you" said Tricky, he led Fox over to Lucy and Rover. Tricky said when they reached Lucy and Rover "Lucy, this is a friend of mine, Fox MoCloud. Fox, this is Lucy Riddell, and her Spirit Guide, Rover"

"Hi Fox, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you" said Lucy.

Fox said "Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Fox. Hi Rover. Lucy why do you have a guide?"  
Lucy said giggling a little bit "Because I'm a Krazoa, we have a guide, to talk to over Krazoa spirits. You can't hear Rover, but he says, Hi, and we have got to go, good bye. So, nice meeting you Fox, see you later!"

"Oh, see you another time!" said Fox, he returned to talk with Tricky, Lucy and Rover climbed to Pyramid. Rover said on the way up "Do you want to know how Fox met Tricky?"  
"OK, I think so" said Lucy.

Rover said "Now Lucy, shortly before you came here, the Walled City, Cloud Runner Fortress, Dragon Rock and Dark Ice Mines all came off the world, because an evil Lizard, called General Scales removed the Spell Stones, Fox was called here to save the planet, Tricky journeyed with him. After returning the spell stones to the Force point temples, he Returned all the Krazoa spirits the palace, when the last one was released, an Evil Gorilla, called Andros, had taken control of an important Krazoa, not Hans, another one. Fox had to fight Andros to return the planet to its rightful state, which is like this. After the planet returned to normal, the spirits returned to the shrines, that's all to the story. Now Lucy, tomorrow, I'm going to Thorntail Hallow, do you want to go and see your Light Foot friends?"

"Yeah, I might, will you met me and Rowena there?" asked Lucy, Rover nodded. Lucy smiled at that day, it was fun.

(Flash back)

Rowena and Lucy were going to Capeclaw, Rover was doing something at Thorntail Hallow, the two of them decided to do this so they don't get bored. They walked down a path, with brick walls on both sides, they came a across a picket fence, the path went both ways, Lucy got on Rowena, Rowena flew over the fence, then Lucy got off, and they set off again.

"Nice place this, isn't it?" said Rowena, Lucy nodded in agreement, a short time later, they came across a forest, Lucy whispered pointing towards a dinosaur "Rowena, is that a Light foot?"

"Yes" said Rowena, they watched the light foot head butt tree's, then they heard a gate open up, the Light Foot went through the gate, then the gate closed behind it. Lucy got on Rowena again, they flew over the wall which the Gate was in, they landed on the other side, Lucy got off again. A Light Foot saw them, he came up with his spear at the ready, he said "You! You want to wreck our village!"

"No I don't, I just wondered what was here, that's all" said Lucy, the Light foot did not seem convinced. Lucy saw this, using all of her DETERMINATION, she said sounding as sincere as possible "Let me say just this, I am Lucy Riddell, the Guardian of the Walled City. I swear by my magic, that I meant no harm on the Light Foot. So, mote be. EXECTO PATRONUM!"

Her Tetradactyl shot out of her wand, the Light foot said "You're a Krazoa?"

Lucy nodded, the Light Foot then said "Follow me, the chief has been excepting a Krazoa to come through for a while now"

He led them into one of their huts, were a Light Foot who obviously was the chief was sitting, the Chief asked "Who is this human?"  
"This is Lucy Riddell, the Guardian of the Walled City Krazoa shrine" said the Light Foot.

the Chief said "Right then Lucy, welcome to our village, your welcome here anytime"

"Thank you Chief" said Lucy. The rest of the day Lucy and Rowena spent with the Light Foots, Rover was happy that they had made new friend's when he came to find them.

(Flash back ends…)

"What are you thinking about Lucy?" asked Rover, bringing Lucy back down to earth. Lucy said "I was remembering meeting the Light Foot for the first time"

"though I did not show it, I was surprised that you did not make it to CapeClaw" said Rover.

When they got back into the shrine, Rowena who was making dinner, said "I was about the come looking for you, by the way, Daniella is going to drop around at some point, she wanted to ask you something Rover"

Right at that moment, Daniella came through the fire place (They had connected it to the floo) Daniella said "Hi all! Rover, what did I need to do for the Patronus spell? I keep saying the incarnation, but nothing happens!"  
"Do you have a happy memory?" asked Rover.

Daniella said "OH! That was what I was missing, thank you Rover! I'll go back and try it! Bye all of you!"

She went back through the floo, Lucy sat down on a chair and said to the other two "I don't know, maybe Hibiscus and Jayda are right, maybe she is a bad guy"  
"Maybe, but I would wait and see." Said Rowena, the lot of them ate dinner then went to bed.

 **Done! I was originally going to leave Lucy single, but now I don't know, so I thought I'd ask the readers! (By the way, I'm going to write a squeal once I have finished writing this story, and have written some others) If I did put a romance in for Lucy, it would be in the squeal, so I started a Poll on my page, these are the options:**

 **1, Lucy stays single**

 **2, Lucy and OC**

 **3, Lucy and Fox MoCloud**

 **5, Lucy and Tricky**

 **6, Lucy and another character from Star Fox Adventures, undertale or Harry Potter.**

 **If you cannot find my page, then just give your vote in a review.**

 **I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter, Undertale or Star Fox Adventures.**

 **if you vote OC or Another charcter from this story's category, please supply info about them, well mostly i want this for the OC option.**

 **Next update will be within a week if I get votes. Ask qestoins about the story if you like. See you later! Skyla.**

5


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4, TOGETHER AS FRIENDS?**

 **Hi again! This chapter is a filler mostly, but for the squeal, it's essential.**

 **Thanks to the guest who voted. These who the results so far but not final**

 **1, Lucy stays single 2**

 **2, Lucy and OC**

 **3, Lucy and Fox MoCloud**

 **5, Lucy and Tricky**

 **6, Lucy and another character from Star Fox Adventures, undertale or Harry Potter. 2 (Voters both wanted Harry Pottter)**

 **If you cannot find my page, then just give your vote in a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, UNDERTALE OR STAR FOX ADVETURES. AND I NEVER WILL!**

Lucy was packing a bag. She, Jayda and Hibiscus were going to the beach. Daniella was joining them, Jayda and Hibiscus only invited her because it would be rude not to invite her.

Once Lucy had packed her bag, she put on her bathers. Then she, Rover and Rowena flew to the beach. She got off, and looked around, she saw that Jayda, Hibiscus nor Daniella were here yet. Rowena asked "Lucy did you bring your umbrella?"  
"Yes, and I might enlarge it" said Lucy. She walked a bit more, then she pulled out the beach umbrella, and enlarged it, then she placed it in the ground, she then rolled out a mat she had brought, then she got under the Umbrella, and started putting sun cream on. A little later she got out from under the umbrella, she looked around, she saw Daniella waving as she came down the beach, Lucy called "Daniella! Violet! Over here!"

"Hi Lucy! How's it going?" Asked Daniella. Violet said through Rover's telepathy " _Hi Lucy! Hi Rover! Hi Rowena! What's up?"  
_ Rover said to Violet "I'm fine" then Rover said to Daniella "How are you Daniella? I'm great"

"Same here!" Said Lucy.

"I'm well. How are you Daniella? Come on! Tell us!" said Rowena

Daniella said "I'm Ok, so is this Umbrella where we are setting up camp?"  
"Yep, oh look! There's Jayda and Hibiscus! Hi Jayda! Hi Hibiscus! We are over here!"

Jayda and Hibiscus came up, they both glared at Daniella who was getting something out of her bag.  
Lucy asked Jayda and Zero "What's been happening at your world?"  
"Not much really" said Jayda, who now was smiling too sweetly. Zero said via Rover _"Her training is going well you'll be happy to know"  
_ "that's good" said Rover, then Rover Violet and Zero all went for a walk talking. Hibiscus said to Lucy "How's the guarding going? How are you going Daniella?"  
"Why do I think your wanting something? My life is going well, thanks for asking" said Daniella. Lucy shot a look at Hibiscus, Rowena asked "What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going surfing!" said Lucy, she pulled off the pull-on dress, and grabbed her surf board, then she hit the surf, Daniella made a sand castle, Hibiscus swam, and Jayda was examining the sea weed. Lucy loved surfing! She loved it even more when she was no good at it, she was weird like that. When lunch time came around, Lucy set out her pack lunch for the lot of them to share. Rover, Zero and Violet had only just got back, Daniella asked "How was your walk?"  
Violet talking to Daniella "It was good, we discovered that Zero is terrified of Seals"  
Daniella told the others this, they all started laughing, poor Zero was very embarrassed. Zero said to Jayda "It's not fair! The Seal gave me a big fright!"  
Lucy asked Rover "Did anything else happen?"  
"Not really, really Zero being scared of a Seal was not really that exciting" said Rover. Hibiscus said getting up "I'm going surfing!"

She grabbed her surf board, and went surfing. Daniella said "I've heard that if you don't know how, surfing's really dangerous, because you can capsize"

"All no! We have to warn Hibiscus about that!" said Lucy getting up. She rushed to the sea, and swam out to were Hibiscus was, she called "Hibiscus! Hibiscus! Be careful with the big waves!"  
But the wind was going towards Lucy, so Hibiscus could not hear her. A big wave came up, Hibiscus went up it, but she was not quick enough to surf it, so the wave crashed over her, Lucy who by now was quite close to her, dived down, and pulled Hibiscus up, she then untied the surf board from Hibiscus's ankle, then Lucy swam with Hibiscus to the shore, Daniella had got up, and was coming to help Lucy. They dragged Hibiscus up to the Umbrella, Rover told Lucy "She has some water in her lungs, try doing that first aid thing I showed you a little while ago"

Lucy did as she was told, Daniella said "Jayda went to get help, hopefully she gets help quickly. What are you doing?"

"I am doing something to keep her breathing, because she has water in her lungs" said Lucy. Rowena flew up, then a few minutes later she said "Jayda's coming back, and a flying doctor is coming this way"

A few minutes later, Jayda coming running down, then they heard a helicopter, Jayda said "They have given me a stretcher for Hibiscus, let's get her on it"

Jayda unshrunk the stretcher, then they lifted Hibiscus on to it, the flying Doctor had just landed, the Nurses came out, and lifted the stretcher into the helicopter, Jayda said when she was about to get in "I'll stop by the City later, to tell you how she's going, come Zero"

Jayda climbed into the helicopter, then the helicopter flew off, Lucy asked Daniella "Do you want to come back to my place?"  
"Alright, let's pack up" said Daniella. They packed up the camp type thing, then both Girls climbed onto Rowena, who flew them back to the Walled City. Lucy asked when they got inside "Do you want a shower Daniella?"  
"Yes please" said Daniella. Lucy went to a cupboard and pulled out a spare towel, she gave it to Daniella and said "You can go first, here's a towel"

"Thank you very much Lucy! You're the best!" said Daniella.

Lucy said "no, no I'm not, remember when Rowena tried to teach us how to bake? I was terrible at it! And remember when we were flying on broom sticks and doing charms? Charm's nothing really happened at all when I tried it, and Broom sticks, well I cannot fly to save my self"

"Which is funny, because you don't have a problem with Rowena" said Daniella. Rowena said "She does have a point there Lucy"

"Well, it's so much easier flying on Rowena, you don't have to balance as much or as well, and I tell her where I'm going, she goes there, so I don't have to steer. Anyway, Daniella hurry up and have your shower!" said Lucy, she led Daniella to the bathroom, then Lucy went back out to the Kitchen. She said to Rowena "Something weird happened when I was saying hello to Daniella earlier, I wanted to say Howdy Daniella! But I stopped myself in time, and as you know, I really hate saying that word, remember when someone on a TV show said that? I wanted to Strangle them. Another thing is, that I keep getting these visions, with these creatures that look like magical creatures, in them. Anyway, what happens in them is I hear conversations, some of the people in them, it feels like I know them, which is impossible"

"that is Odd" said Rover. Then they heard Daniella call "I'm out!"  
"Well I'll have my shower" said Lucy. Lucy went off to have her shower. Once she was out of ear shot, Violet said to Rowena and Rover "Something is very strange about what Lucy said, it almost sounds like she has a Horcrux inside her, but she can't, because if she did have one, Hans would have found it, and got rid of it"

"Yeah, I mean it does sound like that, because when Horcrux's get strong with magic, they start to trying to control the thing/person" said Rover.

"I really want to know more about this" said Rowena. Then Daniella came in, she asked "What were you talking about?"  
"Lucy just told me about some things which have happened, like when she greeted you today, she wanted to say 'Howdy!' And as you know she hates people saying that!" said Violet. Daniella said frowning for a moment "That does sound really odd. What else has happened to her?"

Violet explained about the visions, Daniella said "When I go home, I'll have to have a look in my ancestor's old books. Because in one they talk about the race of monsters, something in one of those books, was to do with souls, and I have an idea which might solve our problems"

Then Lucy came down, she said "Has Jayda dropped by? I really want to know how Hibiscus is going?"

Then right on que, Jayda appeared by teleporting to the shrine, Lucy asked as soon as she saw Jayda "How's Hibiscus?"  
"She'll survive, they say if you had not done that thing with her chest, she would have died. So, thank you Lucy! Hibiscus's parents said thank you too!" said Jayda.

Daniella said "I'm glad Hibiscus is going to be Ok, I was really worried"

Zero said to Lucy and Rover, through Rover _"Jayda thinks she's lying, but I think she's been truthful"_

Rowena said "what do you think, should we visit her tomorrow Lucy, Rover, Violet and Daniella?"

"Defiantly!" said the four of them.

 **Finished! What do you think is happening to Lucy? Don't forget to vote! If you don't, I'll have you for dinner! And don't forget to read my other fics! Because Pokemon Sun and Moon are coming out tomorrow, (I'm a big fan) the next update might not be for a while, but stay with me! Please give constricteth crusaderism so I can improve!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, the truth starts to come out.**

 **This chapter is set a few days after the previous chapter, about 3 or 4 days after I think.**

 **Don't forget to vote, the results are still the same as the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Harry Potter, Undertale or Star Fox Adventures.**

Lucy, Daniella, Violet, Zero and Jayda had just returned to the Walled City, after visiting Hibiscus who was out of hospital, but at home in bed. When the 5 of them entered the kitchen, they saw that Rover and Rowena were waiting there, Rover asked "How was Hibiscus?"  
"Bored out of her mind" said Daniella.

Rowena said "Well at least she's getting better. We need to hurry to the Palace, by the way"

"Why?" Asked Lucy.

"We don't know, just come. Now everyone, stand together, and I'll teleport us to the palace" said Rover.

Jayda said "Righty oh"

They all gathered round Rover and Rowena, once everyone was nice and close to Rover, he teleported them all to the palace, Willow and Lani were waiting for them when they arrived. Willow said "Good afternoon everyone! Hans is waiting this way"

" _Hi"_ whispered Lani.

"Hi Willow! Hi Lani!" said everyone. They followed Willow into the Palace, and into the formal entrance hall, Hans was waiting there. Hans said once everyone was there "Hello everyone! So, your all probably wondering why you're here. Well you all remember that Lucy has had these odd moments?" everyone nodded, he continued "I have had a break through. I think Lucy has a soul in her"

"WHAT!?" everyone cried. Rover said "But you said it wasn't a horcrux!"

"Yes, but you didn't let me finish, this soul in Lucy is a whole soul. This is my theory on how she got it, you know when she poisoned herself, so she would die, and then Asriel would absorbed her soul, well I think at some point, he was badly injured, and Lucy soul wanting to leave killed him, and maybe if it won't for the timing, he would not have died. The two souls must have had some kind of fuse stopping them from going too far apart, so when Lucy reappeared here, she got both souls. The reason I think Lucy had lost her memory's, is when she wacked her head on the stairs when she first came here. So, we need to get the soul back to Asriel, and he is at the moment a talking golden flower called Flowey.

What you do is bring his HP down as low as possible without killing him, then Lucy will place her hand on the flower, and the soul should go back. Rover, you might need to help her, is that OK?" said Hans.

"That's fine" said Rover.

"By the way, when Jayda arrived today, I said 'Howdy Jayda!' and to Daniella I said 'Hi Daniella!'.

Anyway, can we start looking for Flowey tomorrow? So, that Hibiscus can join us?" said Lucy.

Violet said _"I'm not saying what you should do, but I don't see why we can't wait until then"_

"Yes, Violet's right, we can wait until tomorrow. Zero, do you know where you need to go?" said Hans.

" _I believe so, we need to go to Mont Ebbott?"_ asked Zero.

Hans nodded, then said "We all know what to do?"

"YES SIR!"

"Good I think. Hans, can I join them?" asked Willow.

"I don't see why not? If you like you can go back with them, I'm sure the palace will survive without you for that time" Said Hans.

"Thank you, Hans! Well guys, I'm coming with you!" said Willow, she then ran off the pack some bags. When Willow came back, they all went back to Lucy's place. A little later, Jayda said "Right, so is it alright if I and Hibiscus come at 7:30?"

"Sounds good. As long as you would be ready to go at 8:00. Rover is warping us straight to Mont Ebbott" said Lucy.

Rover said "Right you are Lucy! Now Jayda and Zero, don't be late"

Then it was agreed, Jayda, Zero and Hibiscus were to arrive at seven thirty thee next morning. Daniella, Violet, Willow and Lani are staying at the shrine for the night, when Lucy went to bed, she said "Well the next week or two are going to be busy"

"I'll say" said Rowena.

 **Wow, finished! Things are starting to heat up, aren't they? Sorry for a short chapter!**

 **I own nothing! By the way, I'm doing a Christmas short story, which story out of the one's I've got should I do it off, I'm leaning towards The Rise of the Goddesses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6. THE SEARCH FOR A LOST SOUL BEGINS.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Undertale, play the game before reading chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter, Undertale or Star fox!**

At seven thirty, Hibiscus, Jayda and Zero came in, Willow greeted them "Good morning Guys! It's early, isn't it?"  
" _You should have stayed over Zero, you missed Violet Pouncing Rover. The only down side was, it nearly gave Lucy a heart attack"_ said Lani. Violet who had just entered the room said " _it's so good to hear you speaking lani"_

"Deferentially V!" said Daniella. Then Rowena, Rover and Lucy came in, Lucy asked "How did everyone sleep?"

"not well because I am excited" said Jayda, Zero and Willow agreed with her, Lani and Violet said " _we dreamed well"_

"Same here Girls!" said Rover. Hibiscus said "I slept like a log last night! But for the last week I have slept like one"

"I slept alright, I could have slept better" said Lucy. Rowena said "I had a great night! Shall we get ready to go?" everyone nodded "Right, have we got a big tent?"

"Yes, we have, if it's not big enough, I will make it bigger" said Lucy.

Rowena said "sleeping bags?"

"I've packed those. I counted them to make sure I had enough, and Rover counted them as well" Blabbed Willow.

"Indeed, I did Willow"

"What do we have in the way of food?" asked Rowena.

"Hopefully enough, I've packed two weeks' worth. I'm hoping that either we have finished by then, or in the underground there is somewhere we can buy more food." Said Daniella.

Rowena said "Great! Has everyone packed clothes for all weather's?" everyone nodded "good. Do we know where we are going?"

" _I think so_ " said Zero. Rowena said "Have I missed anything?"

Hibiscus rattled off a few extra things she and Jayda had packed. Once everyone had thought they had packed everything they needed, Zero said " _Gather round everyone"_

Everyone closed in around him, a few people had their toes stood on. When Zero was, sure no one was going to be left behind he teleported them to Mount Ebbott.

$%$%$%$%$%$%%%%%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$(Linebreak)$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

When they arrived, Lucy asked "Where, around here is the Monster world?"

" _At the shrine on top of this mountain, there is a hole which goes down there, the Monsters can't climb out there, and the other entrance has a barrier so they can't escape there either_ " Said Violet sagely. Rover said "Now everyone, we will find Flowey, then break the barrier, then go home, and then report to Hans. Sounds good?"

"Yes!" they all cried, then they started to climb the mountain. When they reached the Shrine at the top, Jayda said "One more step and no turning back, you all ready for this?"

" _We were born ready_ " said the four spirits

"I'm with to the very end!" said Daniella. Willow said "I was born ready too!"

Lucy said "Well I have no choice in the matter"

"I'm ready. Are you ready Jay?" asked Hibiscus. Jayda nodded, then Rowena said "I'm ready, so let's go! I'll lead!"

Rowena flew down, then Lucy jumped down after her, closely followed by Daniella and Willow, then Jayda and Hibiscus jumped down, then the spirits flew down.

Lucy saw as she fell that there were flowers growing right where she would land. When Lucy landed, she had no time to move, Rowena had pulled her off the golden flowers so that Lucy did not get squished by Daniella and Willow, the two of them scrambled off as soon as they landed, so they did not get squished, when Jayda and Hibiscus landed, they got up slowly. Lucy said to Rowena as they waited for the spirits, Jayda and Hibiscus "Thanks Rowena. Do you think anyone will come down to this room?"

"Well I'd say so, it's not that dusty" said Rowena. Then they heard footsteps, Lucy walked in front of a pile of rocks, but Daniella tripped on something and ran into Lucy, which meant the two of them ended up falling in a ditch on the other side of the rocks. The two of them sat up, then watched a Person who looked like a Goat came around the corner, the monster looked like a female, she had creamy fur. when Lucy saw her, she felt she knew her, but Lucy quickly dismissed the fact because that was impossible. Lucy asked Daniella "Is that a monster?"

"I think so, it does not look like a normal creature" said Daniella.  
The Monster said to Willow, Jayda, Zero, Lani, Hibiscus and Rowena "Hello younglings, I'm Toriel, the care-taker of these ruins. Who are you?"

Lucy looked round, she could not see Rover, she asked Daniella "Did you see where Rover went?"  
"Nope sorry, I know were Violet is, but not him. Try telepathy to get to him" whispered Daniella. Lucy nodded and did just that, and found that Rover was invisible behind Lucy. Willow said to the monster called Toriel "Greetings Toriel, I'm Willow Prince, this here is a friend of mine, Jayda, and this is another friend, Hibiscus, this is my spirit guide, Lani, Jayda's spirit guide, Zero, and our companion, Rowena"

The other's greeted Toriel, who greeted them back, she then insisted that she would led them through the ruins, much to the other's dismay! For they wanted to stay and go the journey with Lucy, Rover, Violet and Daniella. But Toriel led them off, Daniella and Lucy watched them disappear. When they were out of sight, the lot of them unhid them self's, then Lucy said "Well I guess we better make our own way across the ruins"

"Now everyone, Zero told me a short cut, which bypasses Toriel's house. Since Toriel did not see you, we better go that way!" said Rover, they all agreed with him, then Violet said " _Are we ready to go?"  
_ "I am"

"I am"

"I am"

" _Good, that's everyone. Let's go! Rover led the_ way!" Cried Violet. Rover went in front and led them on. He led them down the path which was built, they met some monster's, but a few charms to make sure Daniella and Lucy were not seen made the monster's no hassle. Along the way, they found out some history and other stuff about the monster's which was intrusting, when they reached where the main path changed direction, they saw another path which went straight on, they followed the straight path, when they reached the end of the path, at the wall Rover did some tricks, and the wall became a staircase which went down, they followed this new path.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%(LINBREAK)%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%\

When they reached the end of the path, they came out into to a bush, which was a surprise, Violet asked Rover " _Have the other's come through?"_

"not yet" said Rover. They all hid and waited for their friends to join them so they could continue onwards. A bit later the other did finally come past, when the others saw Daniella, Violet, Rover and Lucy, Willow said "How did you pass us without us seeing you?"

" _I told Rover of a path which is a short cut"_ said Zero. Lucy asked "So what happened?"

"Well, Toriel led us through the ruins, and showed us somethings, when we reached her house, she made us lunch, and let us read her books. This is the new stuff we found out" (The stuff you find out in the game, if you don't know what it is, then play the game) "After that we asked her how we can get out, she then got all moody which was odd since she had been as happy as a lark up to then. She went down into the Basement, we followed her, she told us that some bloke named Asgore had killed all the humans who came down before us for their souls, and she did not what that to happen to us, but she said she would let us go if we prove ourselves. We showed her we could survive all by ourselves, so she let us go. Then we met Flowey, but he ran off before we could catch him, then we walked more and met you" said Hibiscus.

Jayda said "Hibiscus! You forgot something! Lucy, we found this photo and copied it to show you. Toriel said that the female monster was the old queen, which we think was Toriel herself, so we find that a curious matter, later on we might try asking the other monsters for the queen's name, so we might be able to back our theory. The male monster is the King Asgore, and the child monster is Asriel. But the human is called Lucy Riddell, and she looks very much like you"

Lucy said "How is that possible? And why does the name Asgore seem so familiar?"

"I don't know" quickly lied Rover, that was not the truth, but he did not want to upset Lucy, which is what happened last time he tried to get Lucy to except the fact that she had lost some memory's.

Willow said "we shall camp here for the night, then move on early tomorrow. I also think we should have someone on watch all night, who wants to do the first watch?"

"I will" said Lucy. They set up camp, eat dinner, then talked for a little longer, then the others went to bed. Lucy, did watch, as she said she would. She looked at the photo, she was wondering how she could have forgotten this place, these people, that whole memory, and why did Toriel lie about the name of the queen, and perhaps more importantly, why did she leave?

 **Me: We're finished the chapter! What do you think? Vote or I will stop writing!**

 **If you're a Zelda or Undertale fan, read my 'Skyla and Fleur, the Adventure to remember and stay alive', and 'the rise of the Goddesses'. If you're a Harry Potter fan, try my 'Skyla and Fleur story' and my 'a Spy for life story'. No flamer's please! I DO NOT OWN UDNERTALE, STAR FOX OR HARRY POTTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, new friends, old faces.**

 **Poll: I've got two votes for Lucy staying single, and two for other characters (Vote Harry potter)**

 **Warning: Contains spoilers and a little language.**

 **Don't forget to vote!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Star Fox Adventures or Undertale!**

The next morning after breakfast, they headed off again, even know it was morning, this part at least they were walking through, it was still dark. They saw as they approached it, that in front of the bridge, was a bad attempt of making bars to stop people crossing said bridge, Willow asked "If they don't want you crossing it, then why don't they make the bars smaller so that we can't get through?"

"I don't know Willow, maybe monsters are strange. But I don't think they could catch even an Elephant with these sized bars" said Lucy. Then they heard heavy footsteps, everyone went silent, Daniella was pretty sure the sound was coming from behind them, so she turned around. Everyone else followed Daniella's lead, they saw a skeleton wearing blue clothes, had come up behind them.

Point of view change…

Sans was coming back from a morning nap, he needed to be awake when Papyrus came by, otherwise Papyrus would skin him alive, because a human might have come through and they might have missed him or her. But he never expected to see what he saw, he'd seen photos of the Royal family when they were at their happiest, but knowing that at least half of the family was dead now, he didn't expect to see a look alike. He was walking down the path, then he saw, a group with four ghosts, five humans and one bird where examining the first of Papyrus's traps. When he was about to say something, the girl with reddish brown hair turned around, he saw when she was facing him, she had black eyes. The others who were part of this group, followed suit in turning around to face him. The look alike had light red hair, which was quite curly, and baby blue eyes, she defiantly looked like Lucy Riddell the human which the king and his late wife had adopted. Of course, this girl was older then the girl in the photos, and her hair was lighter, but there was no sun down here, so maybe on the surface your hair can get bleached a lighter colour by the sun. the dark-skinned girl asked "Who are you? And what do you want?"

A girl with black hair, which was going were ever it pleased, said "Hibiscus! That's a bit rude! Hi Mr Skeleton! I'm Willow prince. That's Hibiscus Karter, that's Jayda Hockens, that's Daniella Stevens. That's Rover, that's Violet, that's Zero, that's Lani, that's Rowena, and last but not least that's Lucy Riddell"

She pointed to the person she was giving the name of as she went through her friends who were there.

View change…

Hibiscus said to the Skeleton "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Hibiscus that's a bit rude! Hi Mr Skeleton! I'm Willow Prince. That's Hibiscus Karter, that's Jayda Hockens, that's Daniella Stevens. That's Rover, that's Violet, that's Zero, that's Lani, that's Rowena and last but not least, that is Lucy Riddell" said Willow.

"Hi all! I'm Sans. You know you could just walk right through here, my brother, Papyrus made this trap. It's supposed to trap humans, but as you can see he made the bars too wide to catch anything" said Sans.

Lucy said "Well it looked like we could go straight through, but you never know, I don't want to get hanged by Rover for rushing into something without thinking" Rover nodded and said to Sans "she's very good at that. The rushing into things I mean"

"we all do that sometimes. Rover can I ask you something?" Rover nodded "Is Lucy any chance related to ,"

"The adopted child of the king and queen? Well yes, they are one in the same person, but tell no one that yet, she has no memory of it, we're actually hoping that we can find a way to get them back" said Rover, Sans nodded. Then Sans said "Come"

He led them past Papyrus's bad attempt of a trap, when they reached the other side, they heard someone coming, Sans said "Hide in the bushes. That's Papyrus"

They all did that, (Same scene as the game) Daniella had to try and not laugh at the scene which they got to watch. When Papyrus went off, Sans said "you guys can come out now"

They came out, Hibiscus, they discovered was allergic to whatever the type of bush they were hiding in. Sans said "if you run into my brother later on, I would not worry too much, matter of fact, if you would let your self be seen, he would be very happy. But I'd hurry along this path, Papyrus might come back, then you would have to sit through another session of my jokes"

"Right thank you Sans, we will be on our way. Bye!" Zero said, everyone else said good bye, then they all went on their merry way. Once they had been walking a bit, Lucy said "Why can Sans understand you spirits?"

" _Well skeletons are dead, like us, so maybe we can kind of understand each other, I guess_ " said Lani.

"whatever the reason is, it does not really matter. I'm going to fly up and see if anyone is coming this way" said Rowena. The other's nodded and stopped, as Rowena flew up, Hibiscus commented "there better not be someone coming, because I'm not hiding in these bloody bush's, I don't want to look like a balloon"

"I wonder what sort of bush that was" wondered Willow allowed. Jayda said going up to one of the bush's which looked like the same bush they had been hiding in, she said "I'm pretty sure that they are yew"

"What? But you're not supposed to be able to get allergic reactions from Yew!" shouted Hibiscus. Daniella asked changing the subject to a little less noisy one "Is that snow on the trees up ahead?"

"Looks that way" said Violet. Rowena flew back down and reported "No one's coming as far as I can see. About 5 KM down, there are some monster's near by a cross road we will have to pass."

They passed several monsters on the path. They were ambushed by a bird called Snowdrake, or at least that's what Rover thought it was called, when Lucy saw the monster she thought "he looks just like Snow, perhaps he's her son. WHAT! Where did that all come from!?"

%%$%$%$$$$$$$$%$%$%(LINEBREAK)%%$%$%$%$%$%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

Other stuff did happen on the route, shortly after meeting Snowdrake, they met Papyrus and Sans, of course they let themselves be seen, which caused Papyrus to run off happily to check his traps. Before they went off again, Sans told them that when they battled Papyrus to remember that blue means go and orange means stop. Daniella quickly worked out what that meant, to the happiness of the others (she worked out that it was code for what you did for deferent attacks). They got through Papyrus's traps quite easily, mind you, there was a bit of an argument when they were working out if Crossword or junior jumble was harder. They met other monsters, and they did Battle Papyrus, but they won the battle by not battling back, which meant they kept battling until Papyrus could not take it anymore. Now, they are all headed to Snowdin which is where Papyrus and Sans live, the town's on the main path, and they had agreed to stop at Papyrus and Sans for pasta, if they got there when it started to get dark, they would stay the night.

As it turned out, by the time they reached Snowdin, it was starting to get dark, which meant they would stay at Papyrus and Sans tonight. As they walked through the street, the mostly kept walking, but they did stop to look in a shop, or something in a/the shop window, luckily, these Monster's didn't seem to mind them going through the village, even know Lucy and Rover were pretty sure they all knew, that all humans who fall down here are supposed to die. They eventually spotted Papyrus standing outside what was probably his house. Papyrus said after they had greeted each other "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO SHOW YOU A GREAT PLACE! FOLLOW ME!"

They followed him, Lani thought that Papyrus was mad, when they walked up the street a bit then turned around and stopped outside the same house, Papyrus then said "THE GREAT PLACE IS MY HOUSE! SANS IS COOKING DINNER! WE BETTER GO IN BEFORE HE EAT'S IT ALL!"

They followed him in, as they entered, Sans was just fishing making the pasta ready to eat. Sans said "Hello everyone! Glad you could make it. Sit down, sit down"

Everyone sat down, and once all were seated, the dug in. After they had eaten, Sans asked "Now where do you want to sleep?"

"The floor would be fine for me" said Lucy. Everyone else agreed with Lucy. So, it was settled, when everyone was going to bed, the travellers all slept on the floor.

The next morning after eating breakfast, when they were getting ready to go, Sans said "Right, if you keep going ahead, you'll eventually reach the Hotland, which is where Doctor Alphys lives. She might know something about Flowey, but on the way, be careful, Undyne patrols ahead, and if she sees you, things are going to get ugly, be careful, try not to be spotted"

"Thanks Sans, will remember all of that" said Jayda. Willow said "Hopefully we can avoid her, so that we won't have to worry about a confrontation"

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISH'S YOU GOOD LUCK!" said Papyrus. Sans said "Good luck, see you later!"

"BYE, BYE PAPYRUS AND SANS!" the others all said, then the left the house, and exited the village. They were filled with DETERMINATION to reach Hotland before the daylight goes, and before they stop for a night's rest and dinner.

 **Done! Next chapter contains: them meeting and coming to an understanding with Undyne. Them reaching Alphys lab, the start is exactly the same as game, but when Alphys runs off, she runs off upstairs, and Lucy opens the curtains to discover true lab. They learn about Flowey, and a few other things will happen. I want your guesses on what else happens!**

 **Don't forget to vote! Or I'll eat you for dinner! Bye! Bye! (I own nothing!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, past mistakes been fixed by the power of the Krazoa's**

 **Warning: this chapter has character death mentioned and major spoilers for the game this chapter contains! And possibly very minor swearing.**

 **Pole standings:**

 **Lucy stays single: 3**

 **Lucy X other character: 2 (Harry potter is suggested)**

 **Lucy X Fox: 1**

 **Lucy X OC: 0**

 **Lucy X Snowdrake: 0**

 **Lucy X Tricky: 0**

 **Please Vote!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Undertale, harry potter or Star Fox Adventures!**

Along the path, they met several Monster's, but they avoided most. When they reached the waterfall cave, they had been walking a bit, when passed Sans snoozing on the job, that was the most interesting thing that happened in the first bit of the cave. A while later, Lucy listened, she heard someone talking up ahead! She said "Quickly! The tall grass! Someone's around!"

They hid in the grass, listening, they were listening to an uncomfortable sounding Papyrus talking to someone in armour. Daniella accidently sneezed, which caused the person in armour to look around ready to attack, but Papyrus said "I WOULD NOT FRET! IF SOMEONE DOWN IN ANY PART OF THE CAVE SNEEZE'S, YOU CAN HEAR THEM FOR MILES!"

The Clinker in the armour stopped looking and walked off, Papyrus went off too. Hibiscus said "That was too close for comfort"

"I'll say" said Jayda. They continued through the cave, having a couple of run in's with Undyne.

At one point in the cave, the entered a room filled with echo Flowers! Some of them said **(Note I** **made this up, it was inspired by the one in the game** )

"There states a Prophecy, a fallen Angel"

"Will rise"

"Risen by an ancient tribe"

"together, they will free monster kind!"

"But it's only a Prophecy"

"That makes no sense!" said Daniella.

Rover said "Prophecy's normally don't make sense. Give me time and I'll work it out"

"Let's go" said Lucy, everyone nodded and they continued forward, looking out for golden flowers, and avoiding the Mad Dummy in the trash Dump.

When they reached the end of the cave, everyone stopped to look around, the view was amazing! Rowena asked "Is that New Home over there?"

"It could well be" said Willow. Lucy said "if it is new home, then it's not far, is it?"  
"I believe that's the case" said Rover. Suddenly, Lani started shaking, Hibiscus asked "Lani, what is the matter?"

But Lani could not speak, she simply pointed to the top of a mountain which went over the path they were on. Zero said trying not to shutter which was hard because he was shaking as much as Lani " _That, that, th-at-'s Un-dy-ne! That's Undyne!"_

" _What's she doing here_?" asked Violet. Lucy suggested "Maybe she's heading us off?"

"Lucy! You're not helping!" grumbled Rowena. Violet said " _Well, let's go. It's unlike we can go past her"_

"Violet's right" said Willow. They continued walking, when they were about to enter the mountain going over the path, Undyne spoke to them "Halt! I cannot allow you to go any further. Your survival is keeping us monster's in misery! But since you've made it this far, I suppose I'll tell you our story. Wait, no, why should I tell you when you're about to die!"

Undyne jumped down, but right then, Jayda, hibiscus, Willow, Daniella and Lucy pointed their wands and created a thick fog. Then they ran past Undyne, the didn't stop until the came across a crossroad. They all stopped puffing and panting, Rowena vowed "Never again! Am I running that fast again! Augh! I need a break!"

"Rowena, we don't know if we are safe, before we stop we should take cover somewhere. Like over there! There's a door! Somewhere over there should be safe for us! Come on!" said Lucy. She led the group to said door, and opened it, just as the door closed behind them, Undyne came round the corner, she said "Rats! They got away! But they can't have gone far, I must have missed them back a bit"

She went back up the path.

(LInebreak)%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%555

When the door had closed behind them, everyone breathed a sigh of relief! Daniella said "Hopefully we're safe here"

"Where are we anyway?" asked Jayda looking around. Willow said "From the look of It, I'd say a laboratory"

" _do you think anyone's here?"_ asked Violet. Rover looked at the state of the place and said "from the look of it, I'd say so. Mind you the lights aren't on so who knows. Shall we make sure none else is here?"

"I'd say that would be a good idea" said Rowena. They split up, to search the whole area, a few minutes later Willow called "I found something!"

The others came running. Daniella said in disbelief "It's us! Is someone stalking us? Or does just so happen we're on TV?"

"Who knows? Let's move on" said Lucy. Everyone else nodded, they moved on. They found nothing else really until they reached the bathroom, just as they reached it, someone opened the door. When the door was fully opened, they saw a lizard of some sort, come out. when the lizard saw them, it cried "All no! you're here already! I haven't had a shower! Or changed my clothes! I wasn't expecting you to come so quickly!"  
Lucy thought "Is this the royal scientist? what happened to Gaster? Augh! it happened again! I talk about something I can't remember learning!"

"um, sorry, but who are you Lizard?" asked Rowena. Willow thought "Too bad Jasmine sprained her wing, she would have loved this!"

"Oh, Sor, sorry! How, how rude of me. I'm Doctor Alphys, I work here, I'm king Asgore's Royal Scientist. Mind, mind you, I, I'm only new here" said Alphys. She looked at her visitors, her eyes quickly drifted onto Lucy, she asked Lucy "Have, have you been here be, before? You look familiar"

"Eh, I guess I could have been here, but I don't remember" said Lucy. Rover said "She lost some of her memories at some point"

"Oh. Look, um, listen. I have been following you on your trip, via hidden cameras. at the start I was going to stop you, part of doing that was installing human combat features into my robot, Mettaton. But as I watched, I was inspired. so now I wanted to help you, so just as you were coming I was trying to remove the combat features from Mettaton, but instead, he's become a blood thirsty serial human killing Machine. But forgetting that, to leave this place, you may use my personal entrance to the castle if you wish, I have no problem with it. When you get to the castle, King Asgore would probably just lead you straight to the barrier" said Alphys.

"Great. Just what we need, a blood thirsty robot after us" said Hibiscus sarcastically.

Jayda said "Yeah. about that Alphys, what we here fo ."

But then a rumbling came from the wall, a few seconds later the wall broke, and a robot, which must have been Mettaton came through.

(LInebreak)(LInebreak)LRWPJHDSRRVZHK….

Alphys says "All no"

" _OHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES… … TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW! OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTENSTANTS! NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS? NO PROBLEM! THE RULSE ARE SIMPLE! ANSWER CORRECTLY … OR YOU DIE!" said Mettaton._

"charming" commented Rowena.

Jayda said "How did we get stuck on a quiz show?"

"No idea. But it's just our luck" said Hibiscus.

"It's going to be great!" said Lucy.

Everyone turned to look at Lucy, who just looked back, then Mettaton said " _LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"_

The quiz show began! Mettaton said "LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE! WHAT'S THE PRIZE FOR ANSWERING CORRECTLY? ANSWER'S ARE,

A, MONEY,

B, MERCY,

C, A NEW CAR,

D, MORE QUESTIONS"

They quickly thought, Lucy noticed that Alphys had her hands making a D shape, Rover said to Lucy via Telepathy "She's trying to help you"

"D!" Lucy said to Mettaton.

" _RIGHT! SOUNS LIKE YOU GET IT_!" he said, then Mettaton said " _HERE'S YOUR TERRTHIC PRIZE!_ _WHAT'S THE KING'S FULL NAME_?

 _A LORD FLUFFYBUNS  
B FUZZY PUSHOVER  
C ASGORE DREAMURR  
D DR. FRIENDSHIP_"

Alphys shapes her hand into a C shape, but Willow said before Lucy could say anything "C!"  
" _CORRECT! WHAT A TERRFIC ANSWER!_

 _ENOUGH ABOUT YOU, LET'S TALK ABOUT ME!" said Mettaton_

"Here we go" muttered Jayda under her breath.

Mettaton said " _WHAT ARE ROBOTS MADE OUT OF?_

 _A HOPES &DREAMS_

 _B METAL &MAGIC_

 _C SNIPS &SNAILS_

 _D SUGAR &SPICE"_

"B!" Lucy cried, then she asked Rover via Telepathy "Tell the other's about Alphys hand meanings, please?"

"Of course," Rover said back.

" _TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH_?" Mettaton said, then he said " _HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU!_

 _TWO TRAINS,_ _TRAIN A, TRAIN B, SIMULTANEOUSLY DEPART STATION A, STATION B. STATION A, AND_ _STATION B ARE 252.5 MILES APART_ _FROM EACH OTHER. TRAIN A IS MOVING AT 124.7MPH TOWARDS STATION B, AND TRAIN B IS MOVING AT 253.5MPH TOWARDS STATION A. IF BOTH TRAINS DEPARTED AT 10:00 AM AND IT IS NOW 10:08, HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL BOTH TRAINS PASS EACH OTHER?_

 _A) 31.054 MINUTES_

 _B) 16.232 MINUTES_

 _C) 32.049 MINUTES_

 _D) 32.058 MINUTES"_

Daniella thought she probably could have worked it out, but they were short for time. She cried at the same time as Lucy "D!"  
" _WONERFUL! I'M ASTOUNDED, FOLKS_!" said Mettaton, then he said pulling out a jar of flies " _DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR_ _VICTORY. HOW MANY FLIES ARE IN THE JAR?"_

A, 54

B, 53

C, 55

D, 52"

" _Even I know that one Willow! Answer A!"_ said Lani to Willow. Willow said "A!"  
" _CORRECT! YOUR SO LUCKY TODAY!" Mettaton said._

An upset Lani said to Willow " _me lucky? No, I counted the silly flies!"_

" _LET'S PLAY MEMORY GAME!_

 _WHAT MONSTER'S THIS?_

 _A, FROGGIT_

 _B, WHIMSUN_

 _C, MOLDSMAL_

 _D, METTATON"_

Alphys morphos her hands into the shape of a D, seeing this, Hibiscus says "D!"  
" _I'M SO FLATTERED YOU REMEBERED!" said Mettaton, who revealed he was wearing a Froggit shirt._

"Unlike we'd be forgetting about you any time soon" grumbled Lucy under her breath.

Mettaton said " _BUT CAN YOU GEUSS THIS ONE?_

 _WOULD YOU SMOUCH A GHOST?_

 _A, HECK YEAH!_

 _B, HECK YEAH!_

 _C, HECK YEAH!_

 _D, HECK YEAH!"_

" _What's the deference?"_ Zero asked Jayda.

Rowena cried "B!"

" _GREAT ANSWER! I LOVE IT!_

 _HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE!_

 _HOW MANY LETTER'S ARE THERE IN THE NAME METTATON?_

 _A, 11_

 _B, 6_

 _C, 8_

 _D, 10"_

"C!" Said Lucy almost straight away.

" _OF COURSE, THAT WAS EASY FOR YOU LOT!_

 _TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNS!  
_ _IN THE DATING SIMULATION VIDOE GAME "MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE" WHAT IS MEW MEW'S FAVOURITE FOOD?"_

But before he could say anymore, Alphys shouted "OH! OH! I KNOW THAT ONE! IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM _!_ _!_ _IN THE_ _FOURTH CHAPTER, EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH! AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY A_ _VERY_ POWERFUL MESSAGE ABOUT FRIENDSHIP AND…"

" _ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS._

 _YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANTS, ARE YOU?_

 _OOOOOOOH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME._

 _I'LL ASK A QUESTION…_

 _YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO!_

 _WHO DOES DR, ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON?_

 _A, UNDYNE_

 _B, ASGORE_

 _C, THE HUMANS_

 _D, I DON'T KNOW"_

Everyone noticed that suddenly Alphys face had turned an intrusting shade of red, she was also waving her hands in a way to say shhhh to them. Jayda was about to say no idea when Zero said _"I've read Alphys_ _mind, the answer is A"_

"A!" Jayda cried, the other's all looked at her in shock. Mettaton said somewhat smugly " _SEE, ALPHYS? I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUS. EVEN THE HUMAN'S FIGURED IT OUT. YES, SHE SCRAWLS HER NAME IN THE MARGINS OF HER NOTES. SHE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HER. SHE EVEN WRITES STORIES OF THEM TOGETHER... SHARING A DOMESTIC LIFE. PROBABILITY OF CRUSH: 101 PERCENT. MARGIN OF ERROR:_ _ONE PERCENT._ _THAT SETTLES THAT, DOESN'T IT?"_

"What are we settling?" asked Lucy. Willow said "I'm pretty sure this whole quiz show thingy"

" _WELL WELL WELL. WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU... THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT. BUT! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!"_ said Mettaton, then he exited the same way he came in, in the first place. Once he was gone, Jayda sighed and said "Thank goodness he's gone!"

"I'll say. He wasn't supposed to ask that latest question" said a still red Alphys, she continued "I've just got to check something upstairs. I'll be back!"

She then charged up the stairs. Willow asked "Shall we wait?"

"Well we need to ask her about Flowey. so yeah" said Hibiscus. Lucy went over to the door to the bathroom, with a little magic she got it to open, but instead of a bathroom, it revealed an Elevator! Lucy remarked "I don't remember any bathroom looking like that. Come on!"

"Your, you're going down there? Are you serious?" said a scared Daniella. Lucy said "You don't have to come, if you don't want to. Who does want to come?" everyone except Daniella put their hand up, then Daniella put her hand up "Well that settles things. Come on" Lucy finished, she marched into the elevator, which was supposed to be a bathroom, with the others right on her toes, as a matter of fact, Willow stood on the back of her foot a couple of times.

(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREA)LINEBREAK)

When Lucy pressed a button, the Elevator went down at an alarming rate, when it hit the ground it crashed, the door did open though, everyone bailed out. As they entered what seemed to be a lab, everyone noticed that it was a lot darker in here then where they were before. there was grime on the walls and floor, mist lingering here and there, and the walls were a horrid greeny colour too. As they walked down the hall, Daniella said "Look at this! I wonder what it is?"

The others stopped to look at what Daniella had found, it looked like a TV screen, they noticed that there were several of these things down the wall, Daniella pressed a button, and all the five TV screen which went down the wall said

"this is it… time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create to power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL"

"But Hans said that the only way to break the barrier was either seven human souls, or four Krazoa's that have merged with their spirits" said Willow. Lucy said "Shh, let's keep listening"

(TV 2) "The Barrier is locked by SOUL power… Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The SOULs of monsters.

" _I don't think this story is going to end well_ " said Lani.

(TV 3) "But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require incredible power... Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL's host. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of humans... The SOULs of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's SOUL last..."

"Playing with souls is not good for your wellbeing" said Rover.

(TV 4) "I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their SOULS. I ended up snooping around the castle... And found these weird tapes. I don't feel like ASGORE's watched them... I don't think he should."

"Sounds like at least when these records were created, Alphys had a crush on Asgore" said Rowena. Hibiscus said "I wonder what was on those taps?"

(TV 5) "I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human SOULs. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power... "Determination."

" _Well that's the last one on this hallway. But I can tell already this is doomed to fail. It's extremely difficult for Krazoa's to create Souls, but's impossible for Mortals to do it"_ said Zero.

" _You're not wrong there. Shall we continue?"_ asked Violet. Everyone nodded, they continued to walk down the hall. They came into a room with lots of beds in it, Lucy said "Everyone! Spread out! We're searching this whole room!"

Willow and Daniella were searching the beds, Lucy was looking at the walls, Rowena was working out were they were going next, Hibiscus was helping Willow and Daniella look at the beds, and Jayda? Well she was retying her shoe lace, which had somehow undone itself. Everyone was going fine, until Lucy was looking at some files around the corner. Then as Willow and Daniella had lifted up another donna to look under it, Daniella said "Hey! We found a key!"

"Lani! Would you stop that! Hang on" said Willow seeing Lani was across from her. "If the spirits are over there, then what's this?"

She turned around, Daniella looked behind her too, they saw something which looked like two Ghosts tickling them, they both screamed and hid under the bed. Lucy and Rowena hearing the screams came running in, Lucy asked Rover "What is that?"

"Two living but not living things. Called Snowdrake's mother and Lemon Bread" said Rover. Lucy said "What kind of names are those? Can we stun them?"

"Go ahead, I need to tell you about them, and no one will get hurt if there stunned" said Rover. Lucy and Hibiscus shot a stunner at the two creatures, then the group all sat down while Rover explained "They are more than one monster first of all. From what I can gather from looking in their memory's, that they died for whatever reason, but Alphys tried to revive them, with what she called Determination, which is also another form of Life Force energy. But Monsters can't hold to much of that stuff, because of that, their body melted and merged with other monsters of the same fate. So there living but not"

"Can we give them a less spooky form?" asked Rowena.

"Actually, if Lucy and I, along with you lot merge, we can unmerge them, and recreate their bodies. Do you want to give it a go?" asked Rover. They all nodded. Hibiscus said "I'll keep them still and wake them up, when you're ready, of course"

Rover, merged with Lucy when Lucy was ready, Lani merged with Willow when Willow was ready, Violet merged with Daniella when Daniella was ready, and Zero merged with Jayda when Jayda was ready. Nothing really changed except their eyes became purple instead of their natural colour. After making sure the others were ready, Lucy told Rowena and Hibiscus "Now!"

Hibiscus woke the weird monsters up, who slowly got up, but almost straight away, Jayda, Daniella, Lucy and Willow pointed their wand at them and cried "ALΩ∑Ñ€ βαπµ∞Ñ!"

When the spell hit the monsters, they broke and about 18 other monsters appeared, when they all had a shape, the light vanished, and revealed 20 Monsters in total. The Monsters looked around and when they saw Hibiscus and Rowena, got a fright and ran off somewhere. About then Rover, Lani, Zero and Violet de-merged from Lucy, Willow, Jayda and Daniella. Then everyone jumped up and down crying "We did it! We Did it!"

"By the way Daniella, before Willow saw the monsters, what were you saying?" asked Rowena.

Daniella revealed a key which was in her pocket "I found this in one of the beds"

"Well keep it, it might be useful. Shall we go that way?" asked Jayda pointing to the hallway across from the entrance way. Everyone nodded, so they went that way.

Some notes on life force were down there, and one TV, which said "ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought."

"That's really sad, their putting all there hope into this" said Jayda. Lucy said "From that, I can guess that Snowdrake's Mother and Lemon Bread are not the only merged monsters in this place. Come on! Were I was reading earlier, there were more TV's and more hall to explore."

They went back to the room with the beds. They decided to check the other side of a door which led off that room. All they found was a not talking about a shower, which was confusing, they came back and went the way Lucy wanted to go. There were 5 TV's down this hall

(TV No.7) "We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL... So then... What about something that's neither human nor monster?"

"Well she does have a point there"

"Shh"

(TV no.8) "I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told Asgore yet, because I want to surprise him

with it... In the centre of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?"

"All no. we have found out about how Flowey came about. And now he is a king-sized pest for us to find" said Rowena. Rover said "Now Rowena, we can chat after we have listened to all the TVs"

( 9) "things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned into dust, so I can't get the SOULs. I told the families that I would give them the dust back for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what's happening. what do I do?"

"Oh, dear you are in trouble" commented Hibiscus. she earned her self a glare from Lucy.

(TV no. 10) "experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go..."

"I wonder what sort of flower it is?" wondered Jayda.

(TV no. 11) "now that Mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore. ... except to ask when I'm going to finish his body. but I'm afraid if I finish his body, he won't need me anymore... then we'll never be friends ever again. ... not to mention, every time I try to work on it, I just get really sweaty..."

"That seems like a first world problem"

" _Not to mention it has nothing to do with the previous message we were given_ " said Lani.

"I feel really sorry for Alphys. But how did she get into this anyway?" asked Rowena. Everyone shrugged. Then they walked on…. They came out into a room, there was a machine in it, which looked like the skull of something, Daniella said loudly "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

" _No idea, there's something written on it_ " said Zero. Violet went up to the machine and said " _it's the life force extractor! It looks like it hasn't been used for a while"_

"Let's go. It's giving me the creeps" said Hibiscus, the other agreed, and they went across the room. They opened the door, and came across a hall with more TV's down it, they said

12 "nothing is happening. I don't know what to do. I'll just keep injecting everything with determination. I want this to work."

"that would not have helped her success rate"

(13) "one of the bodies opened its eyes."

"great I think"

(14) "Everyone that had fallen down... ... has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?"

" _Does this mean before they melted, they were perfectly fine for a short time_?" asked Lani.

(15) "Seems like this research was a dead end... But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the SOULS and the vessel back to Asgore. And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow."

" _She should have waited"_ said Zero.

(16) "no No NO NO NO NO"

"sounds like they merged and melted" said Rover.

(18) "The flower's gone"

"That cheeky flower!"

"Stuff the flower. What happened to record 17?" asked Lucy.

(19) "the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am I supposed to say? I don't even answer the phone anymore"."

" _I guess she deserved it, not thinking about something going wrong"_ said Violet.

(20) "Asgore left me five messages today. four about everyone being angry. one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me. thanks, Asgore."

"Did he tell her about the teacup first?" asked Rover.

(21) "I spend all my time at the garbage dump now. it's my element."

"She should be thankful that she hasn't been sacked. Shall we go?" asked Hibiscus. They kept going down the hall, they came into a room with a bath in it. When they drew back the curtain, they found another merged and melted monster, they used the spell on it, and the monsters ran off. In the bath, there was a key, they snatched the key up. When they were about to continue down the hall, right then Willow revealed she had lost her earring, they went back the other way to look for it, they found it, in the room with the creepy machine in it. but they saw a door which they had not seen before. Lucy asked "Before we go back the way we came, let's look in there"

" _Good idea_ " said Violet. They went into the room. It was VERY foggy, they held hands to get across it, when they reached the other side, they found a switch, they pressed it, and turned on some fans, they were attacked by another monster, they used the spell on it, and it ran off. They went back to where they were going before Willow discovered she lost her earring. When they finally reached the end of the hall, they were in a cold room with at least 5 fridges in it, one fridge was shaking, they kept well away from that one. they crossed the room, and found a door, they rushed through it. When Lucy shut the door, Jayda said "It's nice in here… it's not bloody cold!"

"Is that a TV?" said Willow pointing across from them. Hibiscus turned around and confirmed "Yes, that's a TV. What's it doing here?"

Daniella went up to it, she looked around, then she found some tapes, she said "Look what I found! Tapes! I wonder if these are the ones Alphys took from the castle?"

" _Maybe. Put one in, let's see if it still works_ " said Violet. Daniella put one in, this is what it played

"(Toriel) Pssst. Gorey, wake up.

(Asgore) Mmm? What is it, dear? ... er, and why do you have that video camera?

(Toriel) Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favourite vegetable?

(Asgore) Hmmm... Carrots, right?

(Toriel) No no no! My favourite vegetable is... Eda-MOM-e. ... get it?

(Asgore) ... Go back to bed, dear.

(Toriel) No no! Not yet! Hee hee hee. Now, If I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?

(Asgore) Hmmm... I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be?

(Toriel) I would be... A MOMERANIAN.

(Asgore) Hohoho! You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this... One day, you could be... ... a famous MOMedian.

(Toriel) ... Well, I am going to bed.

(Asgore) Hey! Come on Tori! That one was funny!

(Toriel) Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you. Goodnight, dear.

(Asgore) Goodnight, honey.

(Toriel) ... Oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out.

"OH! They sound so happy! Well we know for sure that the queen must have been Toriel" said Daniella. Lucy said "Well there's a very good chance that is the case, but there could be other monsters called Toriel, or the queen could have been called Astoria, or even Victoria"

"Your both right! Put the next one on!" snapped Willow. Daniella put the next tape on

"(Asriel) Okay, Lucy, are you ready? Do your creepy face! AHHHHH! Hee hee hee! Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on... What!? You're not gonna do it again...? Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!"

" _Asriel sounds like such a Jolly kid"_ said Lani. Lucy thought "I wonder if this is the creepy face"

Lucy put on a creepy face, Daniella screamed, a scared Jayda said "Well that's pretty scary. Put the next on please Daniella? Before Lucy gets any more ideas?"

(Next Tape) "(Asriel) Howdy, Lucy!

(Lucy) Don't say Howdy Asriel!

(Asriel) Yeah, yeah, whatever. Smile for the camera! Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee. What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter... But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have tried to help, just like you did... Um, anyway, where are you going with this? Huh? Turn off the camera...? OK."

"Why didn't we hear the other stuff Lucy said?"

"Maybe the thing we did hear she shouted?" said Lucy. Daniella put the next one on.

"(Asriel) I... I don't like this idea, Lucy. Wh.. what? N-no, I'm not... ... big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you, Lucy. Never! Y... yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers."

"Oh! Little children up to no good" sang Rowena. (Next tape)

"(Toriel) Lucy... Can you hear me? We want you to wake up...

(Asgore) Lucy! You have to stay determined! You can't give up! You are the future of humans and monsters...

(Asriel) ... Psst... Lucy... Please... Wake up... I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... ... no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?

"That's the last one" said Daniella.

Rover said "That last one must have been when Lucy was poisoned with Buttercups"

" _Can we go? This place is giving me the creeps_ " said Zero, everyone nodded they entered they next room. They walked past the fridges, Rowena was right next to a fridge when it turned into ANOTHER monster. They used the spell on it, then they ran for it, because it was too cold in that room. As they walked down the hall, Willow said "I wonder if there's any more of those monsters?"

"um, there's at least one more! Look!" said Hibiscus pointing in front of them, at another melted merged monster. The spirits merged with the living Krazoa's, and used the spell. When the monsters had retaken their forms, the other ones came, to gang up on everyone. But then Alphys called to the monster's "Hey! Your solid again! How? And stop attacking those people!"

They stopped straight away. Alphys asked "How did you get down here?"

"Simple, we opened the door and walked down here. We used very special magic on the Monsters. Krazoa only magic in fact" said Rover.

"Rover! Stop being a proud bloody stuck up person!" Lucy grumbled at Rover.

Willow suggested "How about we continue this chat upstairs?"

"Great idea! come on!" said Alphys, Jayda handed her the key's they collected as they walked off, Alphys said that they would need them to leave said Lab, so they left, monsters and all. When they reached upstairs, Alphys says "I really don't know how to thank you. Huh? Jayda? Is that a phone?"

"um, yeah?" said Jayda. Alphys said "How about I update it, then I can help you through the CORE"

"Ok. what's the CORE?" asked Hibiscus. Snowdrake's Mother said "I'll tell you"

Alphys went off. Snowdrake's Mother said "The CORE is where all the lava goes, it creates the power for the land, it's also were Mettaton likes to hang out, so I'd watch out for him. You'll have to traverse to CORE because quite often the Elevators which go into the castle are out of power for what either reason, mostly because the workers are slacking off. The CORE was created by who Alphys succeeded, Dr . Gaster.

It has a lot of traps in, it by the way"

" _um, you guys, the real reason we're here, is to find Flowey"_ said Lani. Shyren's sister said "You'll have to wait until Alphys gets back, she'll be able to help you there"

"Is it alright if I go for a walk in Hotland?" asked Willow, the monsters nodded, Willow and Lani left the lab. It was quite a quiet walk, until she was about to turn around, she heard Undyne cry "Halt human!"

"Wait Undyne! I swear upon my life, that I, nor my friends, mean no harm to monster kind!" said Willow. Undyne said "Then why did you guys come here?"

"We need to find Flowey, because he is Soulless, and we have an extra soul which if it stays in Lucy too much longer, could harm her. Also, we want to free the Monsters" said Willow.

Undyne said "And how will you free the monsters?"

"Well, me and all my friends except for Hibiscus, are Krazoa's, we have deferent magic. The oldest Krazoa alive told us that if we merge with our spirits, we can break the barrier" said Willow. Undyne said "I believe you. you and or your friends should stop by my home someday."

"Well if the others do, their names are Lucy, Daniella, Jayda, Rowena, Hibiscus Rover, Violet and Zero. Well anyway, I'll be going! See you, around Undyne!"

"Yes, see you around Willow and Lani, was it?" said Undyne. Lani nodded, and they parted ways.

(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAKLINEBREAK)…..\

When Willow came back, Daniella had just finished making dinner for Monsters, and was about to start dinner for the humans. Alphys had just given Jayda her phone back, which Jayda had thanked her for it (Alphys had also told her about what the updates had done). Lucy asked "Alphys, what do you know about Flowey? We came here to find him?"

"umm, well, I can't keep track of him. If you like, I'll ask around about him, and if there's a sighting near you, or I get him, I'll give you a call? How does that sound?" asked Alphys.

"Sounds grand! And we'll tell you if we find him!" said Rowena.

"Now Alphys, before you tell the family's, I'd keep them for two days, then send them home, then tell the family's. That way, the chance of you getting into another spot of trouble is less than zero. Not you Zero, by the way" said Rover.

Zero said " _I'd guessed that"_

"Well it sounds like you've settled it. Dinner's served!" said Daniella. They had dinner, then Alphys agreed to let them sleep for the night. Once it was settled, everyone went to bed.

 **Me: what do you think? About 4 chapters to go me thinks. Thank you to anyone who reviews! Don't forget to vote!**

 **Next chapter contains: their journey continuing, discovering that Papyrus is on the Undernet, two ran in's with Mettaton, plus Lucy, Daniella, Rover, Rowena and Violet getting washed to the Waterfall, were they visit Undyne and have cooking lessons.**

 **Later! and I do not own anything!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, the journey continues, part one**

 **And, because these next two chapters are parts, I have put them up at the same time**

 **Some of this text has come straight out of the game!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter, Undertale NOR Star Fox!**

The next morning, they left Alphys's lab at about 9. they had slept in, and had Breakfast with Alphys and the other monsters beforehand. As they left the lab, Jayda discovered that the Undernet was very much like Tweeter. About every 5 steps they took, Alphys had sent a message, at one point, she rang them up, Jayda asked "Hi Alphys! What's up?"

"I was just remembering the time shortly before you guys came here, Undyne rang me up to ask about the weather, but then I realised that we're Underground! Opps! Why did I tell you that!" said Alphys. Jayda said "Err, I don't know"

"Sorry Jayda! I need to use the Loo!" said Alphys, then she hang up. Lucy said "I think she's embarrassed"

"yeah. Let's continue, we don't want to get stuck in another quiz show" said Willow. Rowena commented "I think your scarred for life"

" _she is_ " said Lani. They kept going, passing through several puzzles and traps, one was like battle ships, you had to shoot something, but you only got two or three missiles. And there were blocks you had to get out of the way, but you had to shoot one, to shoot the target. About then, they came across were the spiders live, Lucy gave them a large tip, they didn't really see any spiders after that. then they reached a fork in the road, Lucy asked "Which way do we take?"

"I don't know. Augh! Lucy, you take my phone! it's not working for me!" said Jayda. Lucy nodded she took the phone, so she could ring Alphys. When they got on to her, Alphys said "Go the longer way, it's safer"

But then there was an earthquake! They ran in all directions! When it was over, Lucy discovered she, Hibiscus, Zero, Rover and Jayda were on the shorter route. she called "Willow? Daniella? Rowena? Lani? Violet? Are you alright?"

"We're alright I think" called Daniella. Willow and Rowena called at the same time "We're fine! What about you?"

"I'm right! Hibiscus? Jayda? What about you?" said Lucy.

It turned out, Jayda and Hibiscus were fine. They rang Alphys, she told them, that keep going, and the paths would connect. They all had no choice but to keep going. As they kept going, they got some messages, one was from Cool Skeleton, the other one was from Alphys, they were arguing about an Anime. Hibiscus asked "Do you think that's Papyrus?"

"Probably" said Jayda, Lucy nodded, then Jayda said "Lucy, rang Alphys, keep the phone on, I've got a feeling, we'll need it"

Lucy did as asked. Alphys answered, she asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm just ringing, because Jayda thought I should. But don't hang up" said Lucy.

"Will do" said Alphys. A short while later, they entered a dark room, Alphys said "H-hey, it's kind of dark in there, isn't it? Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!" the lights turned on. Alphys said "All no"

Then somehow, the phone call got stopped, and as electricity came on to stop them leaving the room, Jayda and Hibiscus got stuck on the wrong side, so Lucy was stuck facing Mettaton. Mettaton said _"OHHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW! PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY!_ _WE'RE_ _GOING TO BE MAKING... A CAKE! MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS. EVERYONE GIVE HER A BIG HAND! WE'LL NEED SUGAR, MILK, AND EGGS. GO FOR IT, SWEETHEART_!"

Lucy said to Rover via telepathy "just my luck. Stuck all alone on a stupid TV show, with a homicidal Robot. Just my luck"

"it's alright, we're behind you!" said Rover.

" _MILK,_ SUGAR, AND EGGS _! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIND THEM ON THE BACK_ COUNTER!"

"Rover, getting them not going to kill me isn't it?" said Lucy. (Via Telepathy)

"Nope. And anyway, you can't die remember? Your immortal" said Rover back. (Both via telepathy) Lucy said as she moved to collect the ingredients "I forgot about that!"

She got the Eggs Milk and Sugar. as Lucy brought them to the front, Hibiscus whispered to Jayda "I feel very sorry for Lucy"

"Defiantly! Not only is she stuck on a show, she's stuck on it all alone" whispered back Jayda.

About then Mettaton said "GREAT JOB! JUST PUT THEM IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS COUNTER!"

Lucy did that, ready to defend herself if Mettaton attacked. He then said "PERFECT! GREAT JOB,BEAUTIFUL! WE'VE GOT ALL OF THE INGREDIENTS NEEDED TO BAKE THE CAKE! MILK... SUGAR... EGGS... ... OH MY!"

"What?" asked Lucy. Mettaton continued "WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET! WE'RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT! A HUMAN SOUL!" (he pulled out a chainsaw, Lucy started walking backwards)

"Oh, I thought it was Chocolate" Whispered Jayda to Hibiscus. Then Jayda's phone which Lucy had, rang, well they all thought that was the case. Actually, it turned out Mettaton had been rung up. Mettaton said _"HELLO...? I'M KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE."_

It was Alphys who rang up! She said "W-wait a second! Couldn't you make a... Couldn't you use a... Couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?!"

"Saved by the bell" said Lucy under her breath, she could see Jayda and Hibiscus breathe a sigh of relief as well. Mettaton asked "A SUBSTITUTION? YOU MEAN, USE A DIFFERENT, NON-HUMAN INGREDIENT? ... WHY?"

Alphys relied "Uhh, what if someone's... ... Vegan?"

"VEGAN." Said Mettaton, saying it as if he'd never heard of that word before.

"Uh well I mean-" started Alphys, but she was cut off by Mettaton, who said "THAT'S ABRILLIANT IDEA, ALPHYS! ACTUALLY, I HAPPEN TO HAVE AN OPTION RIGHT HERE! MTT-BRAND ALWAYS-CONVENIENT HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVOR-SUBSTITUTE! A CAN OF WHICH... IS JUST OVER ON THAT COUNTER! WELL, DARLING? WHY DON'T YOU GO GET IT?"

"of course," said Lucy she went over to get it, but as she approached the counter, it went up! Mettaton said "BY THE WAY, OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE. IF YOU CAN'T GET THE CAN IN THE NEXT ONE MINUTE... WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN! SO... BETTER START CLIMBING, BEAUTIFUL!"

"I'm not going to climb that! I'm a witch! I'll get with magic! ACCIO CAN OF HUMAN SOUL FLAVOURING!" Bellowed Lucy.

The can came flying towards her, she caught it with the hand she wasn't holding her wand in. Mettaton said looking slightly shocked "MY MY. IT SEEMS YOU HAVE BESTED ME. BUT ONLY WITH YOUR QUICK WITS AND THE HELP OF THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS! OH, I LOATHE TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD OF WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU WITHOUT HER! WELL, TODDLES! OH YES, ABOUT THE SUBSTITUTION, HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A COOKING SHOW BEFORE?"

"Yes, but I'll hear you through" thought Lucy, Hibiscus and Jayda.

"I ALREADY BAKED THE CAKE AHEAD OF TIME! SO FORGET IT!" Mettaton finished then he vanished. The electric waves stopping you from leaving or entering the room went down, Jayda and Hibiscus came over to Lucy. Right then Alphys rang, Lucy answered it, and put it on speaker phone so they all could talk "W-wow Lucy! You really didn't need my help out there! I think you might have shocked Mettaton for a while, which would be good, because he wouldn't bother us." Said Alphys.

Jayda asked "If Lucy didn't have magic, would you have had an idea to get the can?"

"Yes actually! In that phone, I installed a jet pack" said Alphys.

Hibiscus said in disbelief "A JET PACK? I want one!"

"Well if we need to use it later, you can use it" said Jayda. Lucy said "Well I think we should keep going, the others might be getting worried if they have reached the connection"

"Well they have. They got there 3 minutes ago. Let's go!" said Alphys. Hibiscus said "Thank Alphys!"

they kept going. Nothing really happened until they reached the Connecting paths, they spotted the others! Who had set up a camp. Willow said when she saw them "You're here! When we got here before you, we were worried."

"Well I bet you didn't have a run in with Mettaton. I got stuck on a cooking show of all things! But changing the subject, what's for dinner?"

"Chicken soup for you guys, and salad for me!" said Rowena.

Violet said " _Nothing for us!"_

Lani said Rolling her eyes at Violet _"Violet, we're spirits, we don't eat OR drink!"_

" _Don't be a spoil sport Lani!" said Violet._ Hibiscus, Jayda and Lucy sat down to eat. after they ate, they went to bed, with Daniella and Violet doing to first watch.

JjjhhhhhhLinebreakhhhgffffffflinebreakllinebreaklinebreak

(Dream)

 _Lucy was standing in a kitchen, she looked around, the stove was so clean! She wondered if the owner of this house did any cooking. She walked around, the whole house was very clean, she walked down the stairs in the entrance hall, when she had reached the bottom of said stairs, she came across a long hall way, Lucy followed it. When Lucy reached a T crossroad, one way went to an elevator, the other went somewhere else, she followed the somewhere else path. As she went down, she noticed a sign which says 'hall of Judgment' Lucy wondered what that meant. She walked down the hall, there was a golden Flower, it turned to her and said "About time you turned up. I 've been waiting for you, I need your SOUL to become God!"_

" _But you can't take my SOUL, I'm immortal!" agued Lucy._

 _The Flower said "I've worked out a way around that! Say goodbye to your life! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Lucy was scared, she had always thought she couldn't die until when they time came, but this was not it! What if he was right! Flowey sent vines at Lucy. But before they hit her, they burned up, then Flowey (THE GOLDEN FLOWER) was sent flying by something. A Goat like Monster Appeared before Lucy. She said "I've waited a very long time to meet you, Lucy"_

" _You have? I'm nothing special!" argued Lucy._

 _The Monster said "I'm Echo. I was once how you see me, but now, I'm an Echo Flower. The Race of Monsters, can only be freed by you and Asriel, you're the chosen ones, Lucy, you and Asriel. Your friend s won't be able to help you I'm afraid, when the time comes, you will be helping them. Lucy, Go to New Home! Flowey is there! He will wait for you guys to reach it, but he'll only wait for four days, after that, he'll come for you. He has a big plan, watch out, Sweet Krazoa"_

" _Echo, is this truly me? Or is my Personality changed by the other soul inside of me? And Hans told us, that the four of us krazoa's had to do it to break the barrier! Is that true?" asked Lucy._

 _Echo said "This is not the real you Lucy. You were once a shy, know it all, sweet girl. But this you, is almost the complete opposite. Don't forget, Hans does not know you're the chosen one, he does not know the future. My spirit now resides in you. My memories, my powers, their all yours now. Good luck my child"_

 _Lucy threw her Arms around Echo, and started crying. Lucy said in-between sobs "Thank you! I won't let you down! I promise!"_

 _Echo returned Lucy's hug, then, everything started to go white, Echo said "Goodbye little Lucy"_

" _Wait! Alright, goodbye!" said Lucy._

(Dream ends)

Lucy woke up with a start, Daniella who was reading in bed, asked "Lucy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen! We need to hurry to New Home, Flowey is there. Even if one of us gets lost, someone's got to New Home to catch him! By the way, what time is it?" said Lucy.

"Seven thirty. Do you want to wake the others now?" asked Daniella. Lucy nodded and said "You get them up, I'll start breakfast. Would fruit be alright?"

"That's fine. Let's hurry!" said Daniella. They both got up, got dressed, brushed teeth, packed their stuff, then got to work. 15 minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Lucy asked Rover via telepathy "Rover, I had a dream. In it, Flowey said that he had found a way to kill Immortals, is that possible? Or was it just a silly dream?"

"It's not possible. You're not a god, but trying to kill you right now, would be like trying to kill a god. There is a Potion which can turn you Mortal, but that only works when you're a babe."

Shortly after that, they packed off and set off again. One hour later, Alphys ran up and said "Keep going guys! Your nearly at the CORE!"

They stopped at a crack in the ground, it went right down to some water! Rowena asked Alphys "Has this always been here?"

"NO! I don't understand how, how it got there!" said Alphys. Daniella said "Well let's cross it!"

They started to walk across, but slowly. Daniella was a bit impatient, so she ran into Lucy, who ran into Rowena, because of this, the three of the ended up falling in the water! Jayda and Hibiscus had pulled out their wands to summon them, but Willow said "No! we could hurt them. I'll ring Alphys, she's be able to help us!"

"What's the matter?" asked Alphys. Jayda said "Rowena, Rover, Violet, Lucy and Daniella have fallen in the crack! Where does it go?"

"Waterfall. Keep going, a bit further up, there's a spot was the river boat man hangs out. He'll be able to get you down stream, I'll keep an eye out for them on the camera's" said Alphys. Hibiscus said "Thanks Alphys!"

They kept going.

Meanwhile, were Lucy, Rover, Rowena, Daniella and Violet ended up….

Rowena, Lucy and Daniella had been washed up, and were now coughing and splattering. Daniella complained "I feel terrible!"

"Terrible? Hah, that's nothing. I feel like I've been washed up, then stomped on, by a herd of Earthwalkers!" complained Rowena.

Lucy said "I might be able to send us to were the others are. But I need a rest first"

" _Isn't Undyne's house near here? Willow said we should visit her_ " said Violet.

"Now Violet, that's a wonderful idea!" said Rover. Rowena said "Come on girls! Let's go then!"

Lucy and Daniella looked a bit dubious, but they both followed Rowena, Violet and Rover. They reached the front of the house, Lucy said "Well since we're here, we might as well go inside"

They knocked, the door was opened by Undyne. Undyne said "Are you Willow's friends?"

"Yep we are! I'm Rover. How are you?" said Rover.

Undyne said "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"We got washed down stream. Because some Idiot had opened up a hole near by the end of Hotland. And well, we thought since we're here, we might as well stop by!"

"HEY! HELLO HUMANS! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH UNDYNE? WELL IT LOOKS LIKE I CAME AT THE PERFECT TIME!" said Papyrus as he rushed around the corner, Daniella and Lucy groaned silently, they might not be going anywhere for a while. At the start, Undyne was very hostile towards them. But then, Papyrus challenged Undyne to befriend them, she accepted, which meant now, they all where cooking, Rowena knew this wasn't a good idea, Lucy was very good at setting things on fire! And someone, no one's sure who, set the house on fire! But a few water charms did the trick. After that, they did something less dangerous, like drinking tea. Undyne asked "So, where you headed?"

"New Home. Flowey's there, we need to catch him." Said Rowena.

Undyne said "Lucy, by the way, keep hidden, Asgore has told us to get you. why I don't know"

"I wonder, is it because I look like the first Human?" wondered Lucy.

Undyne shrugged. Daniella had a great idea! She said "Undyne, up for a challenge?"

"You're on! What is it?" asked Undyne.

Daniella said "I challenge you, to ask Alphys on a date!"

Lucy looked alarmed, she thought "Does Daniella have a death wish?"

"You're on!" said Undyne. Papyrus said "THIS IS WHAT I LIKE! PEOPLE CHALLANGING EACH OTHER!"

Shortly after that, Lucy, Daniella, Rover, Rowena and Violet got to escape! When they were a little way away, Rowena said "hah, I'm glad to get away"

"I thought we'd never get away" said Daniella. Lucy said "Well shall I try and teleport us? Mind you, last time I tried to teleporting us, I teleported us to the North pole, on top of a Polar bear!"

"That was funny Lucy. But when you tried to get us back, we ended up in the middle of the Arabian Desert" said Rover.

They all closed around Lucy, when she was ready, Lucy teleported them to where Willow, Lani, Hibiscus, Jayda and Zero.

Meanwhile, where Willow's group were…

They walked a little from the hole in the ground, then Alphys rang "I've spotted the others! They're at the Waterfall."

"Thank goodness!" said Willow. The others nodded. They walked into a dark room. Willow answered the phone, Alphys said "I'm Back! A-another dark room, huh? Don't worry! M-my hacking skills have got things covered! Are you serious?"

The lights came on, it seemed like they were on the News. Mettaton said " _OHHHHHH YESSS! GOOD EVENING, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES! THIS IS METTATON, REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS! AN INTERESTING SITUATION HAS ARISEN IN EASTERN HOTLAND! FORTUNATELY, OUR CORRESPONDENTS ARE OUT THERE, REPORTING LIVE! BRAVE CORRESPONDENTS! PLEASE FIND SOMETHING NEWSWORTHY TO REPORT! OUR TEN WONDERFUL VIEWERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!"_

"From the BBQ, Into the frying Pan" mumbled Jayda.

Willow asked "Is the BBQ the Cooking show, and the Frying Pan this?"

"That's right!" said Hibiscus. Lani sighed _"Well we might as well look around?"_

There were several things, a Basketball, which they could not play with, a white dog, a glass of water, a present, a movie script and a Video Game, they decided to report about the Movie script, because they knew people went crazy over movie sneak-peaks. Mettaton said " _OH NO! THAT MOVIE SCRIPT!_ _HOW'D? THAT GET THERE? IT'S A SUPER-JUICY SNEAK PREVIEW OF MY LATEST GUARANTEED-NOT-TO-BOMB FILM: METTATON THE MOVIE XXVIII... STARING METTATON! I'VE HEARD THAT LIKE THE OTHER FILMS... IT CONSISTS MOSTLY OF A SINGLE FOUR-HOUR SHOT OF ROSE PETALS SHOWERING ON MY RECLINING BODY. OOH! BUT THAT'S! NOT CONFIRMED! YOU WOULDN'T (COUGH) SPOIL MY MOVIE FOR EVERYONE WITH A PROMOTIONAL STORY, WOULD YOU?"_

" _Right this is going to be a bomb, might as well get it over_ " said Zero. They decided they wanted to show the script, Mettaton said " _YOU WANT TO REPORT THAT?"_

"YES!" they all cried. They were about to open it, Mettaton said " _ATTENTION VIEWERS! OUR_ _CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND... A MOVIE SCRIPT! OH MY! AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S FOR MY LATEST FILM! LET'S NOT KEEP THEM WAITING! LET'S OPEN IT UP AND GET THE SCOOP!_ _..._ _OH? WHAT'S THAT INSIDE THE SCRIPT? THAT TICKING SOUND... THAT LIT FUSE... OH MY! LOOKS LIKE I WAS WRONG ABOUT THE MOVIE! WE DEFINITELY HAVE A BOX OFFICE BOMB ON OUR HANDS! AND IT'S ABOUT_ _TO BLAST YOU TO BITS! BUT DON'T GET TOO EXCITED! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM_ _YET_ "

" _Told you_ " said Zero, as they saw the room was full of Bombs. Mettaton then said " _OH MY! IT SEEMS_ _EVERYTHING IN THIS AREA IS ACTUALLY A BOMB!_

 _THAT DOG'S A BOMB!_

 _THAT PRESENT'S A BOMB!_

 _EVERYTHING'S A BOMB!_

 _EVEN MY WORDS ARE...! BRAVE CORRESPONDENTS... IF YOU DON'T DEFUSE ALL OF THE BOMBS... THIS BIG BOMB WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS IN 2 MINUTES! THEN YOU WON'T BE REPORTING "LIVE" ANY LONGER! HOW TERRIBLE! HOW DISTURBING! OUR NINE VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE WATCHING THIS! GOOD LUCK, DARLINGS_!"

"D-don't worry! I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phone! Use the 'defuse' option when the bomb is in the defuse zone! N-now, go get them!" said Alphys.

"I'll de-fuse them, you guys summon them!" said Willow. The other two nodded, they summoned all the bombs, and Willow de-fused them! Willow said as she did it "It's good that I'm a serious Keep talking Nobody explodes player!"

When all the Bombs were de-fused, Mettaton said _"WELL DONE, DARLINGS! YOU'VE DEACTIVATED ALL_ _OF THE BOMBS! IF YOU DIDN'T DEACTIVATE THEM, THE BIG BOMB WOULD HAVE EXPLODED IN TWO MINUTES. NOW IT WON'T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES! INSTEAD IT'll EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS! GOODBYE, DARLINGS! AH. IT SEEMS THE BOMB ISN'T GOING OFF."_

"That's b-because! While you were monologuing... I...! I f... fix... Um... I ch-change..." said Alphys over the phone. Mettaton said " _OH NO. YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING_ _SKILLS_."

Alphys said "Yeah! That's what I did!"

" _CURSES! IT SEEMS I'VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN! CURSE YOU, HUMANS! CURSE YOU, DR. ALPHYS, FOR HELPING SO MUCH! BUT I DON'T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TUNING IN! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS!"_ said Mettaton as he disappeared.

" _What happened to the other two viewers?"_ asked Lani.

Alphys said "W-wow... W-we really showed him, huh? ... H-hey, I know I was kind of weird at first... But I really think I'm getting more... Uh, more... M-more confident about guiding you! S-so don't worry about that b-big d-dumb robot... I-I'll protect you from him! A-and if it really c-came down to it, we could just t-turn... Um, never mind. Later!" Alphys hanged up. Willow asked "I wonder what she was going to say?"

"Who knows? Let's get moving anyway" said Jayda. They kept going. A short while later, Lucy, Rowena, Daniella, Rover and Violet appeared right on top of Willow, Jayda, Hibiscus, Lani and Zero, they fell on top of them. Willow said "We didn't need to find you!"

" _Next time, can you not drop in on us like this?"_ said Lani.

Lucy said "At least I got us to you. What have we missed?"

"Mettaton trying to kill us with Bombs. We were thrown into a news report, and the things were ALL Bombs!" said Hibiscus.

Daniella said "Well let's go, we're nearly at the CORE right?"

"Right, it's that elevator over there. Let's go!" said Hibiscus. They went into the Elevator, which took them to the CORE. Then the elevator reached where it was going, they got out, they were outside, Alphys rang up, and said "Someone's hijacked the Elevator!"  
"That's probably Mettaton's doing. we'll have to be careful" said Willow. They walked on, then they came face to face, with an Electric barrier. Jayda said "Should we go back?"

"yes, let's go" said Lucy, but right then, the floor became a trap door, they all fell down into it. When they got up, Hibiscus said "A dungeon? Seriously?"

They walked on, then they came across a colour tile puzzle, Mettaton appeared! Since Alphys wasn't there, Rowena said "All no"

" _OH YES! HAHAHAHA! I'VE CAUGHT YOU IN MY TRAP! YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET ACROSS THE PUZZLE, IF YOU DON'T GET ACROSS IN TIME, YOU WILL BE BURNED BY THE FLAMES! READY?_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1? GO!"_

They puzzle set itself, they tried to get across it but they only got halfway across! Mettaton said " _WELL, IT SEEMS THAT I WIN THIS ONE! GOODBYE DARLINGS!"_

The flames came in, when they were one step away, Lucy used a charm to get Hibiscus and Rowena out of there, the flames were moving, onto them, they brassed themselves for impact.

 **A cliff hanger! I finally did one! Even if it's not a good one! To see what happens, hurry and press that button to the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. THE JOURNEY CONTINUES PART 2.**

 **The end is in sight! Once you have read this chapter, two more to read before the end of story!**

 **Some text is inspired, or copied from the game! (Undertale)**

 **Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Harry Potter is owned By JK Rowling, Star Fox** **Adventures** **is owned by Rare Games and Nintendo, and Undertale is owned by Toby Fox!**

Previously:

When the Flames were one step away, Lucy used a charm to get Hibiscus and Rowena out of there, the flames were moving, onto them, they brassed themselves for impact.

New chapter:

But, as the flames moved, they were turned off, Alphys had rang up, she said "YES! I did it! your saved!"

Mettaton _said "OH NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? I MADE SURE THOSE FLAMES HAD ANTI HACKER_ _PROTECTION ON THEM! IT SEEMS I'VE BEEN BESTED BY THE BRILLIANT DORCTOR ALPHYS ONCE AGAIN!"_

"That's right! Come on, Mettaton, give up already! You'll never be able to defeat us... Not as long as we work together! Your puzzle's over... Now go home and leave us alone!" said Alphys over the phone, but then the call got cancelled.

Mettaton said " _PUZZLE? OVER? ALPHYS, DARLING, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...? DID YOU FORGET_ _WHAT THE GREEN TILES DO? THEY MAKE A SOUND, THEN YOU HAVE_ _TO FIGHT A MONSTER._ _WELL, DARLINGS... THAT MONSTER... IS ME!"_

"Nope! Sorry Mettaton, we're in a hurry! Come one guys! We're getting out of here!" Willow said, getting the others on the ready. They pointed their wands, and created a thick black fog, then they ran, the spirits kept them together, on the way past, they grabbed Rowena and Hibiscus. They kept running until they dropped! Jayda said "I, I think we Lost him! Or, or at least that's what I hope"

"Hopefully" said Willow. The phone rang, Willow answered it, Alphys said "Good move back there! You got out really quick! By the way, you're in the CORE. Do you want to go on?"

"Yep, let's move!" said Willow, they started moving through the CORE. They didn't really meet any monsters. Because of this, Alphys rang them up and said "I'm worried, we haven't met any monsters! What if Mettaton has set a trap somewhere in here?"

" _If he has set a trap, it can't be any more dangerous than the ones we have already faced_ " said Violet.

They kept going, but they met a dead end, Alphys said "Don't worry! There's another way around!"

They kept going, but they met more dead ends. When they had gone all around the place, Alphys said "That's the last way! We're stuck! I really don't understand! When I checked the paths a short time ago, they all went through!"

"Could we go a completely deferent way?" asked Rowena. Alphys said "Yes, but we might get caught by the Royal guard!"

"Who's trying to stop us reaching New Home?" asked Lucy.

Willow said "I have no idea. It could be any one really, maybe their trying to get us caught be the Royal guard? But before we work that out, we should try and work out, how we are going to reach New Home!"

" _we could try, and Teleport to New Home, but I really don't know what it looks like_." Said Zero.

"That's a problem" said Alphys. Daniella said "Papyrus and Undyne told us it looked similar to the house in the ruins"

"Right you are Daniella! But Papyrus said it in such a casual way, it didn't register in my brain!" said Rover.

"You've spoken to Undyne? Huh? That's the door! I've got to go! Bye!" Alphys hanged up. Willow said "We could try a few ways, to get there"

"I wonder if that was Undyne?" wondered Daniella. Rowena said "It could be"

" _What is this about?"_ asked Zero. Violet said " _While we were at Undyne's house, Daniella challenged her to ask Alphys out on a date"_

" _Your brave_ " said Zero to Daniella. Lucy said "And Stupid" Lucy took a couple of breaths before asking "You said it sort of looked like the house in the ruins, right?"

Hibiscus said "Yep"

"Describe it for me please?" said Lucy. Jayda nodded and started described the place. Lucy thought, then she realised that the place she was at in her dream, was it! She said "I know what New Home looks like! Gather around me!"

"Lucy, are you sure?" said Willow. Lucy nodded, and said "I've visited it in my dreams! I can get us there! When we reach the castle part of it, you guys distracted Asgore, and I'll look for Flowey!"

"Sounds good! Lead the way Lucy!" said Rover. Everyone gathered around, very closely, when Lucy was ready, she teleported them to New Home.

(LInebreak)(LINEBREAK(LINEBREAK)….

When Lucy opened her eyes, she looked around, she had done it! She had gotten them to New Home, this was the entrance Hall. Lucy thought "Echo, if you can hear me, thank you for taking me to New Home! Thank you! If you hadn't shown me, we would not be here!"

"Alright Lucy?" asked Willow.

" _You spaced out there_ " said Zero.

Lucy said "I'm fine, sorry I was just thinking. Hey! Why are those Monsters looking at us?"

The Monsters said "A spirit came and told us you were coming. We want to tell you, about what led the King to who he is now. Once he was a very kind man. Well, he still is, but not to you guys"

They told them "A long time ago. A human fell down the hole."

"She was so badly injured, she called for help"

"The King's son, Asriel, found the human, and brought them back to here"

"The Human was called Lucy. Her injures were treated"

"Then the Royal family adopted the child"

"Hope filled the Underground!"

"but one day, the Human fell ill."

"All the doctors in the land came, but none could help her, we realised that there was nothing we could do"

"The human's last request was to see the flowers in her village one last time"

"but no one could cross the Barrier. There was no way we could help"

"The next day the human died"

"Asriel was broken, he absorbed the Human child's SOUL"

"He crossed the Barrier, with the Human in his arms"

"He went to village were the human lived"

"In the middle of the village, was a bed of golden Flowers"

"He went up and lay the child in the golden Flowers"

"The other humans saw him, and thought he had killed the child"

"They attacked him with everything they had"

"he could have destroyed them all, he had the power to do so. But he just smiled"

"When Asriel returned home, he collapsed in the hall"

"The King and Queen were heart broken. For they had lost both of their children in one day, the Underground feel into despair"

"the King said that all humans who fell, were to die. Everyone was shocked at this rule, perhaps if we had fought it, the Queen would not have left""

"Hey! Stop giving away the story!"

"Sorry. The queen was horrified and Angry. She disappeared the next morning, not one trace of her left behind. It was like, she just vanished into thin air"

"But, it's not long now"

"Until we're all free"

"Aren't you happy?"

"aren't you excited?"

"Monsters, was it Echo who told you of us?" asked Lucy. The monsters said "We don't know the spirits name"

They disappeared. Then Echo appeared, she said "Your almost there"

"Who's she?" asked Jayda.

Lucy said "Everyone, this is Echo."

"HI Echo!" said everyone except Lucy. Echo said "Nice to meet you. Good luck, children, I'll be with you. If they don't see your goodness, I'll help you"

Echo vanished, they went to go downstairs, but there was a chain across the walk way, it said "If you need to get something off your chest, I'm in the Garden"

" _Well, that's we're we need to go. we need keys to unlock this chain_!" said Lani.

"Right, Spirits do whatever. Willow and Rowena, you come with me, the rest of you, go the other way. AND don't kill each other" said Lucy. Jayda said "I promise not to kill either of them"

"Good, keep it that way" said Lucy. Hibiscus said "Come on! We have had a couple of chances to kill each other, and we haven't yet!"

"Yeah, yet "muttered Lucy. They split up, Lucy, Willow and Rowena went to the Kitchen, the others went over the other way. They looked around, looking for keys, Willow said after looking through the books "God! These books are the same, as the books at Toriel's house!"

"come on, we're looking for keys, not books!" said Rover. They kept going, Willow found a key in the fridge, they went back to find the others. The others were waiting at the staircase, Daniella asked "Did you find a key?"

" _Yes!"_ said Lani. Willow handed the key to Jayda, she unlocked the chain, they went downstairs, with Lucy in the lead. As they walked through the downstairs, Hibiscus commented "This is exactly likely Toriel's house! Except it's in black and white! This whole thing is eerie. Let's walk faster!"

"I'll say" said Daniella. They kept walking. they ended up, leaving the house, and coming outside, they looked across, and saw the city! Rowena said "That's amazing!"

"Yep!" said the others. Lucy said "I wonder who was trying to stop us before?"

"You have already asked that Lucy! I could start a list. Mettaton, The Royal guard, Flowey, maybe even Toriel, she was not happy about us leaving the ruins after all" said Jayda. "What about the spiders? I mean they thanked us, that was all, but maybe they want to stop us? so that we give them more tips, instead of dying. because we might been killed?" suggested Hibiscus. Lucy declared "Out of the stupid reasons, that one wins the most stupid!"

about then, Jayda got a mysterious phone call, Jayda fumbled with her phone as she was trying to answer it…...

 **Finished chapter! You have to wait until next chapter to find out who rang! But it's pretty obvious who it is! Next chapter: They meet Asgore, Flowey absorbs everyone's Soul, except for Lucy. Flowey reveals his true identity, and Lucy has to fight him, and break the barrier.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Hopes and Dreams.**

 **** **alright, I changed the events of this chapter a bit, so the next chapter on the previous page can be disregarded.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Undertale, Star Fox Adventures OR Harry Potter!**

Previously:

about then, Jayda got a mysterious phone call, Jayda fumbled with her phone as she was trying to answer it…...

(New chapter)

When Jayda finally answered it, she put it on Speaker phone, and they heard "it's been awhile friend. See you soon!"

" _Flowey!"_ cried Zero to Jayda. Jayda said to the phone "Wait!"

But by then he had already hanged up. Willow said "Well, it sounds like Flowey knows where coming. He might not move, if that's the case"

"Whatever. Let's go, he's not going to wait if we talk too much" said Lucy. But before they moved, Lani said " _Well hurry! Sans is coming!"_

Hearing this, everyone put Notice me not charm up around them, (Lucy did the one for Rowena) then they got out of the hall. When they were safely out of the hall, and out of sight from Sans, they lifted the charms. They kept walking until they reached a door way, just as Lucy was about to walk in front of it, Daniella grabbed her by the collar and said "You heard what Undyne said! The Royal guard could be anywhere in here! You need to put a charm on! I think we should see if Asgore's in there too. Because that's what we need to do, keep him busy right?"

"Right! I'll look" said Lucy. She quietly and very carefully looked around the corner, she spotted Asgore! Lucy said "he's in there! Well, I guess this is where we part. Stay safe guys!"

"You too!" said the others, they all entered the next room. while under a charm, Lucy went straight forward.

Lucy searched the entire castle! No sign of Flowey though. She then reached what looked like a Catacombs, Lucy asked Rover "Rover, is this what I think it is?"

"if you mean a Catacombs, well then your right. Hey! Echo!" called Rover. Causing Lucy to spin around, to see Echo was right behind her. Echo said "Your friends are in danger! Flowey is where they are Lucy! Go!"

"WHAT? So, is that why we haven't found a trace of him?" asked Lucy, Echo nodded, then Rover asked Echo "So there in the throne room right?"

"No. They are in a room passed that. They are in the hall which goes to the barrier! We don't have long before Flowey will attack them all" said Echo.

Lucy pleaded Echo "Echo, can you please come with us? I don't care if you invisible to all the others, but I at least, would really appreciate you coming"

"Now Echo, on this one I have to agree with Lucy" said Rover.

Echo said "I will join you. We should go"

"Hold on, I just want to see the name on this coffin. AH! It says, Lucy Riddell, and it's empty!" almost screamed Lucy. Echo said "Before you ended up at The Walled City, your body was put in here"

"Right. Let's get out of here" said a shaking Lucy. The three of them left the Catacombs. When they were nearly where Lucy had just parted ways with the others, Lucy was about to go around a corner, but she stopped and said to Echo and Rover "Hey! Isn't that Toriel? What's she doing here?"

Lucy pointed, at Toriel. Echo commented "She's my sister you know"

"Really?" said Lucy. Rover said making Echo and Lucy turned to face him "Well, the others said she didn't want them leaving the Ruins, so maybe she got worried and started following them"  
"Yeah, anyway, we have to go. Flowey awaits" said Lucy, Echo and Rover nodded, and they continued on. The next room they entered looked like a throne room, but it had golden Flowers in it, Lucy said in disbelief "He has a Flower Garden in his Throne room?"

"I will say, I find it hard to believe" said Echo, Rover nodded in agreement, but they kept going. The next room was pretty plain, but it did have a big open area in it. Before they moved off, Echo said "Everyone is in the next room, are you ready?"

"Yep!" said Rover. Lucy said "Well then, it's now or never!"

They quietly moved towards the entrance of the next room… Lucy, Echo and Rover listened to what was going on. It seemed that basically, everyone was there! But then Flowey must have appeared, because Daniella called "LUCY! HELP!"

After a quick nod to Echo and Rover, they all rushed into the next room. Lucy whipped out her wand and used the fire charm on Flowey's vines, which he had caught everyone with. Lucy said "Flowey! How dare you try to hurt my friends!"

"In this world, it's kill or be killed!' said Flowey. The others all stood up, and looked wide eyed at Lucy. Lucy said to Flowey "Why are you like this? Is it because you have no soul? Is it because you have forgotten who you are?"

"But Lucy! He's just a Flower!" said Alphys. Toriel said "Alphys, did you call the Human Lucy?"

"yes, well that's her name, isn't it?" asked Alphys. Lucy said "No Alphys, Flowey is more than a flower…"

Echo appeared, she said "You guys! Come here! And just watch! We can explain later!"

"Echo?" asked Toriel. But Jayda, Hibiscus, Daniella, Willow and Rowena pushed them past Lucy. Flowey said "All know you don't!"

"Actually Flowey, all know you don't" said Lucy, she used a spell to blind Flowey for long enough for the other to get past. Lucy said "Well it's just you and me"  
"You little!" grumbled Flowey. Lucy hit Flowey several times, then when Rover gave her the ok, she went up to Flowey. Alphys called "Lucy! Be careful!"

Lucy brought her soul(s) to the surface, then cut the connection, then she placed her hand on Flowey's face, which caused his soul to return to him.

With the others….

As Lucy began to attack Flowey, Sans asked "Should we stop her?"

"Err, no?" suggested Daniella. Willow said "We just watch. Lucy knows what she's got to do. I really don't know what she's going to do"

"Lucy! Be careful!" called Alphys.

"Why is she bringing her soul to the surface?" asked Toriel. Jayda said "She as someone else's soul with in her. She's cutting the connection to her soul, so she can give it to Flowey"

"Why? Is she doing that?" Asked Asgore. Rowena said winking "You'll see"

Back with Lucy…

As Asriel's soul returned to him, a bright light shined, stopping the people behind Lucy seeing what was happening. Echo said "I'm sorry Lucy, you're on your own. Me and Rover are keeping the light up"  
"Aright" said Lucy. About then, Flowey and taken he's old form. But it seemed he still had Flowey's intentions, because he sent an attack at Lucy. Rover told Lucy "Lucy, try to look into his soul, find a way to get him to remember!"

"Right!" said Lucy. Asriel went to attack Lucy again, Lucy jumped away, she tried to look into Asriel's soul, but Asriel said breaking Lucy's concentration "What are you doing?"  
"Asriel! Do you remember a girl called Lucy? She was your adopted sister." Asked Lucy. Asriel murmured "Lucy, I remember Lucy. Lucy, Lucy"

While he was thinking about what Lucy had said, Lucy took this chance to look into his soul again, this time, it worked! She was in, it was dark, nothing in there. Lucy asked Rover and Echo "Do I need to do something?"  
"Yes. break the darkness, with a light spell" said Echo. Lucy nodded and bellowed "LUMOS MAXIMUS!"  
the blinding light came out of Lucy's wand, and broke to darkness, Lucy quickly brought up the memory of when Asriel had found Lucy, all that time ago.

When the memory had ended, Lucy exited Asriel's soul/mind. She could see she had calmed Asriel! (LINEBREAK)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Asriel opened his eyes, and asked Lucy "Your name isn't Lucy, is it? Sorry for getting you confused with someone else"

"Well, last time I checked, I was called Lucy" said Lucy. When Lucy had made eye contact with Asriel, she had a flush of memories! Asriel said but Lucy really could not hear him "Really? But you can't be the same person! Are you alright?"

Lucy said "I am the same person. Sorry Asriel, I had lost my memories, and I have only just remembered them. Sorry"

"So, it is you Lucy?" asked Asriel, Lucy nodded and said "Remember the time when we went on Holiday at our house in the Ruins? And we got lost, but the spiders guided us home?"

"Yeah! I remember, Mum grounded us from going anywhere alone for the rest of the year, but she also grounded us to not be able to leave the house for a week!" continued Asriel. Lucy continued onto that "We snuck out once, to play in the rain"

"Yeah, Mum was very upset with us" said Asriel, then he said "Sorry for doubting you"

"Why does that sound familiar? Anyway, it's hard to believe that someone could come back from the dead" said Lucy, Asriel started crying, but Lucy pulled him into a hug. Lucy said "It's alright, we're both back"

Asriel sniffed "I, I'm sorry Lucy. I wimped out, and got killed instead"

"It's alright. Anyway, we don't need the souls. On our way, here, we told the monsters to be always thinking one hope, 'we want the barrier to be broken' one dream 'our dream is to see the surface.' He we combined all those hopes and dreams together, with our power, we can all break the barrier. Or that's what Echo believes" said Lucy.

Asriel asked "Who's Echo?"

"Your Aunt. Echo, can you show yourself?" asked Lucy, Echo showed herself. She said "Hi Asriel. It's great to meet you"  
"So, your Echo? Well then, Howdy! Sorry Lucy." Said Asriel glancing at Lucy, who was glaring at him. Echo said "You better hurry though, we can't hold the light much longer"

"Right we will talk later" said Lucy, Asriel nodded. Lucy held out her hand, Asriel took it, and both concentrated on all the hope in the Underground, then with their magic, they broke the Barrier!

Asriel said seeing this "WE did it!"

"Yep" said Lucy. A few seconds later the light faded, Lucy slowly walked backwards, smartly. When the light faded, and Everyone could see, Toriel and Asgore saw Asriel at the same time, forgetting any bitterness for the time being, the called at the same time "Asriel!?"

Asriel said copying Lucy slightly "Well, last time I checked my name was Asriel"

They both ran up, and threw their arms around Asriel. Rowena flew over to Lucy, and said "Well done! And good thinking on the going back"

"Thank, thanks Rowena" said Lucy Shyly. Echo told everyone seeing them looking at Lucy Strangely "you have never gotten to know the real her, this coming out, is her"

"Right" said Rowena. Alphys and Undyne came up, and Alphys said/Asked "Well done Lucy! But when did you found out that Flowey was Asriel?"  
"Hans told us. He helped us find our way here. Even know he didn't know that Lucy and Asriel were chosen ones" said Willow coming up behind them. Sans asked "Chosen ones?"

"They are chosen by fate. To free monsters, fate told the Echo flowers, to tell the prophecy about the two of them" said Echo wisely.

then Willow said "I've got to rush. Sorry!"  
"How about you stop by tomorrow Willow?" suggested Lucy, Willow nodded before teleporting off. Undyne asked "So, what are you going to do now Lucy?"

"Now? Find a place for you guys. Then go home, rest. Then get a proper job" said Lucy. Alphys asked "I thought you did something?"  
"Well yes, I am the Walled City guardian. But, I need to get out more" said Lucy, then Lucy had a brain wave! She said "Why-why don't you monsters come to the Walled City? You would be able to stay there for a little while at least, I'm sure!"

"Well, we need to ask Asgore" said Alphys. The four of them walked up to Asgore, but there were standing there for a little while, a frustrated Undyne, looked at Lucy and Alphys, seeing that neither Alphys or Lucy were about said anything, she said "Asgore, can we ask you something?"

Asgore turned around to see them, he asked "What do you want to ask?"

"Well, well. I, err, I mean we were wondering, if the Monsters would like to at least for a while, like to stay where I live? I, I-I am pretty sure the King and Queen wouldn't mind. And I everyone does not fit, we can put some of them in Cape Claw, Thorntail Hollow. Their all at least partly ruled by King William and Queen Mira. And Cape Claw was needing more people to live there, last time I checked" said a nervous Lucy. Toriel said "But would they mind us Monsters, living there?"

"They, they wouldn't mind at all! Their Earthwalkers anyway! And if, if they put up with me, they will love you!" said Lucy. Asgore said "If you're sure, then I'll inform the kingdom."

"Before we do anything else. Lucy, why didn't I see you, when you guys fall down?" asked Toriel.

Lucy said "Simple. Just before you reached the room we were all in, Jayda, opps! I mean Daniella tripped over on a stone or something, and fell on me, so we both ended up behind that pile of rocks. And we decided to stay there. Sorry, but since I was not able remember you guys at that point, we were all, pro, probably better off. Listen, guys, I still see you as my family, so, so, if you'd like to, you, yo, you could live with me, Rover and Rowena in the Krazoa shrine. Rover says it would be possible. And we have lots of unused rooms"

"Well if you'd like us to, that would be nice. Otherwise we can live were the others end up" said Asriel.

Lucy said "Well I want you to. Anyway, we need to make up for lost ti, time."

Rover said "We'd all like that. it sounds like you've settled everything, so I'll go and get things ready. Lucy, can you get them to the Walled City? I hopefully will be finished by that time though" Lucy nodded, then Rover went off. Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Asriel, Daniella, Jayda, Hibiscus, Violet, Zero, Rowena, Lucy, Undyne and Alphys went to tell the Kingdom what has happened. Informing everyone went off without a hitch! Everyone was getting ready to go, in two months! They all are very excited! Only two before everyone was moving.

Lucy went to see the King and Queen about the monsters. As Lucy walked down to where the King and Queen hanged out, she heard Tricky cry "LUCY!"

The next moment Lucy was on the ground being squashed by Tricky. Lucy said to Tricky "I know you might be happy to see me, and I'm happy to see you, but could you not kill me?"

"Sorry" said Tricky moving so Lucy could get up. then Tricky asked "How did the search for Flowey go?"

"Great! Actually, I want to talk to your parents, are they about?" asked Lucy, Tricky nodded and led Lucy to them. When they reached them, the King and Queen asked about the journey, once Lucy explained about that, she asked "Is it possible we could find somewhere for them to stay in our lands?"

"Yes actually! While you were gone, we decided to build a path to Thorntail Hallow through Moon Mountain Pass. So, where the old path was, we can house the Monsters! How does that sound?" asked William. Lucy said "Sounds good! Then they can stay there until they can live somewhere else"

"Good thinking Lucy! But most importantly, it's there's for as long as they need it. After all, with the cruise going to the other lands, if we run out of room, we can start creating another village somewhere else!" said Mira.

William said "Well it's done! When are, they moving?"

"In one and a bit over half months" said Lucy. Tricky said "I can't wait!"

"By the way, three of them are my family, so their moving in with me" said Lucy, the other three nodded. Once everything was settled, Lucy returned to the Underground. When she arrived back, Asriel was waiting for her, he asked "How did it go?"

"great! You see while I was gone, they built a new path to get to a place, and now they have partly closed off the old path. so, the monsters can make their new home there!" said Lucy.

 **Finished chapter!**

 **Next chapter in which: all the monsters have settled into their new home, and I clear up some details.**

 **One more to go! See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. A NEW HOME**

 **It's set after the Monsters have moved. See you at the bottom!**

 **Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN Undertale, Star Fox Adventures NOR Harry Potter!**

Moving was a pleasant affair. Everyone met Lucy, Rover, Lani, Violet, Zero Daniella, Willow and Jayda in the castle part of New Home, and they teleported everyone in groups of 10. Mira, William and Tricky were ready to greet them all when they arrived. Once everyone was at the Walled City, and all the citizens were gathered with the Monsters, William gave them all a speech "My first words to you all are... Welcome to the Walled City! Everyone is obliged to make you feel right at home! But treat the other citizens with respect. And treat our guardian, Lucy Riddell, with respect too. Now Lucy, care to take them to where we have built their home?"  
"of course King William. Everyone follow me!" called Lucy, she led them towards the City back blocks. Lucy said as they went "here at the Walled City, we highly praise the Gods of the Sun and Moon, as you can see we built temples for them. Our King and Queen our very fair, but they want everyone to live peacefully. Here we are! This is your new Home! Old Thorntail Way!"

Lucy waved her hand towards the village up ahead. it was very pretty, Lucy explained "This place used to be the Path to ThornTail Hallow, but we built a new path, so we left this area for you!"

Everyone thanked Lucy, and Lucy told them that she'd come back later to see how they were going. Then Lucy turned to Toriel, Asgore and Asriel, she said "Shall we go?"

"Sounds good to me" they all said. As they walked to where Lucy lived, Lucy said "What do you think about the Walled City?"

"it's beautiful!" said Toriel. Lucy said "We do get lots of visitors. The Cloudrunner's visit often, so do people from South Africa, and of course we get visited by other Dinosaurs. Of course, Star Fox visits us, but not really that often"

"Who are they?" asked Asgore. Lucy said "They are, Basically the people who guard our Galaxy. A while back, The Walled City, Couldrunner Fortress, Dark ice Mines and Dragon Rock all came off the planet, but the leader of Star Fox fixed the problem. If they ever need help in the future, we have promised to help"

She led them into the Shrine, and showed them where they would live. Later when Lucy went out to check the other monsters, she found out they were all fine. a few weeks later, Lucy went to ask the King William and Queen Mira something. When she arrived, Lucy asked "Are you going out?"

"Yes. To Cape Claw! We're meeting some friends there!" said Tricky excitedly. Lucy asked "Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" said Mira. Lucy said "Well, I want to, I want to get a Job for the South African Weather Bureau, and they want me to do the Forecast for here. I would be here most the time, but sometimes I would have to go to other places. can I say yes for the job?"

"of course, you can! I dare say that everyone would like that. Good luck with your Job! See you later!" said William. Lucy said "Bye!"

Lucy went to check on the Monsters. When she arrived, the first house she passed, was Sans and Papyrus's! they spotted her, and came out to greet her. Lucy asked "How has everyone been?"

"Good. Everyone has a house, and are slowly building them into the home they want it to be. We have been very lucky, members of the Walled City have come down to help us set up"

"Hey! Your part of the City too! It's our Moto, to help others! What about businesses? How are they going?" asked Lucy.

Papyrus said "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT BUSINESS'S, BUT UNDYNE HAS SET UP A NEW ROYAL GUARD! WHICH IS PROTECTING THE WHOLE CITY! SHE HAS 15 MEMBERS ALREADY! 5 OF THOSE ARE EARTHWALKERS! I HAVE A PLACE ON IT TOO!"

"well that's good." Commented Lucy. Sans said "Muffet and the Spiders have set up a bakery, which has been a big hit, she's making a lot of cash. She has starting creating food for Dinosaurs now! Grilby has made a Greasy Joeys, and Pub! Which is going well. Actually, The Mayor of Cape Claw has asked for both of them to help set up a sub branch in Cape Claw! A few other people have set up a business, and their going well"

"Well, I'm glad that you all are getting supported" said Lucy. That evening, while everyone was eating dinner, Willow stopped by. Lucy asked Willow "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I've had dinner already…" said Willow airily. Asriel asked "Willow, are you alright?"

"To be honest, I have no idea" emitted Willow. Toriel asked "What did you do today?"

"I went to get veggies. I met an old-school friend of mine while I was out actually" said Willow. Rowena said in disbelief "You never told us you went to school?!"

"Sorry, I should tell you the full story. When I was 11, my parents sent me to Hogwarts. But in my second year, I got expelled because I could not control my krazoa Magic, and they were scared of me, so they decided to expel me. But I didn't want to know what my parents would do to me, so I ran off. I met Jasmine about then, she took me to the palace. And I've been there ever since" said Willow.

"oh, I'm Sorry, I never realised" said Lucy. Then Willow said "the friend I met today, was called Tom Riddle. Next week I am having a catch up with him and some other friends."

"Well that's good" said Asgore. A while later, Jayda and Hibiscus had gotten jobs! Jayda now works at a food store, and Hibiscus joined the Royal guard. Lucy's weather predicting was going really well, everyone was grateful for her to do it. They had started doing Sports! Swimming. for anyone who could fly, they had sky races, they had cross-country race, they had cricket, and Hocky as well. Daniella had started spending more time with the Monsters, Asriel and Lucy started to suspect she was seeing someone.

Lucy went to the palace to ask Hans something, when she arrived, she was greeted by Jasmine, Lucy asked Jasmine "How's you wing?"

"Better! Hans is waiting for you in the main hall" said Jasmine. Lucy said as she started to walk towards the Main Hall "Thank you Jasmine!"

As she went into the main Hall, Hans said "Ah! Lucy! How nice to see you"

"And you to Hans. I am here to ask you about the Prophecy Rover told me. How from what I am now, why would I, try to end the world?" said a slightly panicked Lucy.

Hans said "oh Yes. Well, we had a slight over sight with that. The person who recorded the Prophecy miss-recorded some of it. That bit about you actually goes like this 'The Krazoa's will be happy for a while, but someone, maybe two someone's, who are friends with the Riddle will betray them, and those friends will try end life on earth. But the Riddle with the King, Queen and Prince of her region, can stop them with their friendship'"

"But I can't think of anyone who would betray us! Maybe Daniella, but that's it!" said Lucy.

Hans said "Well, from what I get of it, they have hidden their true colours from you"

"Yeah, I guess it sounds like that" said Lucy. Lucy went home, and tried not to think about the real second half of the prophecy too much, after all, who knows when it will happen? Lucy quickly cheered up when she remembered that they all were going to Cape Claw for a day at the beach tomorrow.

 **THE END OF THE RISE OF THE KRAZOA!  
** **so the story's finished! Sorry if there are any plot twists in the story you don't like. Are you happy with the story's epilogue? This last chapter I mean? Let me know if there's anything I have left uncovered! And I will explain to you, and add it to the end here! The sequel, I am hoping to start it around August! But no promises, it will be called 'the Rise of The Krazoa two. Mission, SAVE the World!' It is set two years after the end of this story, and basically, the summary at the moment is, Lucy is called away for a work trip, but while she is away, she gets an urgent message from Asriel! Lucy rush's back to the walled City, only to discover that everyone has been Kidnapped except for King William, Queen Mira and Prince Tricky. They all, after looking around for clues, find out that Jayda and Hibiscus have not been Kidnapped as well, and they reveal that Daniella had a secret Army, and she has Kidnapped everyone so she can use them to end the world! They all go to save everyone, but can they do it? And why is Lucy and Mira a bit dubious about Jayda and Hibiscus being unhappy that they, don't get to explore a Tunnel with just them and Lucy? (Lucy ordered them two to go down one tunnel, while she and the other three go down the other)**

 **Apart from finishing the stories I am in the middle of writing, the next one I am going to start is, 'The Odd Case of Jenifer Potter' it will be a slow update I am pretty sure, it's a pure Harry Potter story, and quite a bit of it follows the cannon, but a lot is AU.**

 **Later, Extra crazy Horse and Cat lady!**


End file.
